Den-O Trigger
by KKD Silver
Summary: Originally off to a Rider Convention, best friends Takeshi and Yoko end up traveling to the world of Chrono Trigger, and become Kamen Rider Den-O and Yuki Den-O. Join them as they team up with Crono and the gang to find out if they will fix history and save this world, or lead it to chaos. Contains OC Imagin; TakeshiXYoko.
1. Chapter 1

**KKD: Well, here's another story is now up, and my newest Den-O story in a long time. And this time, I'm not alone. Joining me in his second Rider team-up on my profile is...**

**Pikatwig: Pikawig.**

**KKD: So, Pika, excited to work on a Rider fic with me? Even if I'm not asking you to join me on the respective Sentai I'm pairing this with?**

**Pikatwig: It sounds cool.**

**KKD: Now I'm only assuming you don't know much of Chrono Trigger. Don't worry, I didn't either until I read Newbie-Spud' third installment of his Interference series. You can check out the series as a whole on his profile later.**

**Pikatwig: Okay. So, you ready to start or what?**

**KKD: What do you think, Pika?**

**Pikatwig: Then roll the disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD Silver nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises used within this story including Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Den-O, Chrono Trigger, or anything else mentioned and/or used. They belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, Square Enix (known as Square during Chrono Trigger's release), etc, etc, etc. The only things they do own are some OCs which will be revealed during the course of the story.**

* * *

It was a normal day in a small city, where a girl was skipping on over to her friend's house. She had blonde hair, green eyes, had a violet streak in her hair, was wearing a crimson sleeveless top, and a black colored jacket, and a black colored skirt, around her waist was a buckle of sorts, and interesting, she was barefoot, exposing her violet colored toenails as she walked along the road.

Not too far away she could hear a very familiar song that got her dancing to the groove even more; a song from one of her favorite Tokusatsu shows in a very nice remix. She knew it as the hip hop version of the song Climax Jump.

"Getting close," she giggled, moving a bit faster.

As she continued, she began to hum along with the song, as she soon arrived a home, she simply giggled as she walked over to the door. "Take-kun, you up?" she asked.

As if on cue, the door opened, revealing a male around her age with black hair that also had a violet streak in it, brown eyes, and wearing a forest green baseball cap, a light blue shirt that was tie-dyed purple under a brown vest, also wearing green cargo pants, and a pair of red and white converse. He stopped on a dime, his finger pointed at the girl when the music ended.

"Yoko-chan… ready for the Rider convention today?" the boy asked her, in a voice she knew very very well as an impressive impersonation.

"Hai. I've been waiting a long time for this!" the girl, Yoko, gleamed, as she took her friend's hand.

"...I gotta admit…" the boy replied in a more normal tone, "You look cute today. And you still got that spare Terminal belt I gave ya. Modified it?"

"Yep. I even managed to change some of the colors and the Den-O symbol from a circle to a heart," Yoko said, showing the buckle.

"Now that is cute," the boy smiled as he pulled out a similar belt and hooked it up to his waist; this was the original version of the belt he was talking about; it was streamlined and primarily silver. Traces of black were on the front and buckles while a blue arrow was painted on the right half of the buckle. The center had the same emblem as the pass did while four buttons-Red, Blue, Yellow, and Purple-were all lined up on each other on the left side.

"I even heard a rumor that the original will be there! I really want him to autograph my Den-O poster," Yoko told the male.

"C'mon, Yoko-chan. Den-O may have made him big, and as much as I'd want him to be there, I don't think Satoh Takeru-san will actually show up seeing as how busy he is these days," the male sighed, but he smiled and grabbed a bag with some gear in it, "In any case, I got my bag of Den-O roleplay gear. You know I got it all, belts, passes, tickets, the K-Taros phone, Dengasher, even the DenKamen Sword."

"You're so amazing Takeshi!" Yoko admitted, making the boy, Takeshi, blush a tiny bit.

"Aw… c'mon, Yoko-chan… you're making me blush again," he chuckled, "In any case, that's not the biggest surprise I got for ya."

"Really?" Yoko asked as they walked to Takeshi's garage.

"Yep. I got us our own personal rides," Takeshi smirked, opening the garage, and to Yoko's amazement, there were two motorcycles she knew from their favorite show; they were both modified Honda XR250 bikes with the headlights being yellow, the main bodies being white, accented with blue, and the small windshield had red glass trimmed with black. However, the while the second bike had the same design, it was colored differently as the windshield was a blue color, and there were some violet highlights around parts of it.

"Surprised, Yoko-chan?" Takeshi asked.

"You are so AMAZING~!" Yoko squealed, before pulling Takeshi into a hug.

"Hey… what can I say," he started before saying the following in a tough voice, another great impersonation, "Ore wa saisho kara saigo made climax da ze!"

Yoko giggled at him, as Takeshi smiled at her.

"C'mon, let's get going," Takeshi smiled as he walked over to the bike with the purple accents and patted on the seat. "This one's yours."

"Arigato! You're my best friend Takeshi!"

"No prob Yoko. Let's ride," Takeshi smiled as they hopped on their bikes, slipped on some helmets, and rode off towards the site of the convention.

* * *

**The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?**

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a Takeshi and Yoko at the Rider convention before reacting like they heard something and rushed over to a door***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of the events in Crono Trigger fall around Takeshi and Yoko***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see the two looking off towards the camera before it switches to Crono and his friends hanging out before Takeshi and Yoko arrive.***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips an hourglass at the convention upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Takeshi and Yoko holding the passes while pointing their fingers into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot Crono and his friends fighting to save the world before the image shifts again to Takeshi and Yoko getting ready to execute their henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see the two execute their Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form, and at the same time, we see Yuki Den-O's helmet attach to her plat form face completeing her henshin into Blizzard form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose and Yuki Den-O used a similar pose before they both set up their Full Charge attacks***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade and Yuki Den-O fires a bow from her arrow, which freezes the camera, and is then shattered by Sword Form' finisher.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Takeshi and Yoko looking at what appears to be a division of the real world and Crono's world, while in the sands of time. The two are facing opposite from each-other, holding hands, while a reflections shows their Imagin forms***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros and Yukitaros, the scene changes to shots of Takeshi's and Yoko's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in a bar with the Ryutaros possessed form and Takataros possessed form tossing the passes to the original Takeshi and Yoko before a shot of Den-O and Yuki Den-O is seen of them getting ready to launch Denbirds into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O and Yuki Den-O make the jump before we see the Momotaros and Yukitaros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

Takeshi and Yoko were zooming off at a fast speed, and blue sparks began to form around their wheels, and unknown to them, the time was 12:12:05, and the clock was ticking. However, for the two, time was seemingly slowing down, except for the other.

"Uh… Yoko? Does something feel off to you?" Takeshi asked.

"Sorta," Yoko replied, as the time was now 12:12:10...11...12! Blue energy began to form infront of them, and create a portal infront of the two, but they're unable to stop, and get taken into the portal…

"WHAT THE HEY?!" Takeshi gawked as they were suddenly traveling through what would appear to be a desert to normal eyes, but to the eyes of these two, it was much more familiar, and thus the shock factor was even higher.

They then appeared above… another desert?! They were then thrusted into the second one, and the top version disappeared from view before…

* * *

Meanwhile, we find ourselves in a strange town, one that appeared to be in the style of the medieval ages, yet at the same time, it felt like it had a modern feel to it. The town was in the middle of their own celebration as fireworks went off and balloons floated into the air. Then, the bell rang as we turned our attention to a new house.

"Crono...Crono! Good morning, Crono!" a female voice spoke as a pale green haired woman in a pale red dress walked upstairs before approaching a bed where a boy with a head of spiky red hair slept. "Come on, sleepy head! Get up!"

With that, she walked towards a window, getting the attention of a cat before she opened the curtains.

"Ah, Leene's Bell makes such beautiful music!" she smiled as the head of red hair shuffled around, as if the owner was tossing and turning in bed before the woman, who was this kid's mom, walked back up to him. "You were so excited about the Millenial Fair that you didn't sleep well, did you…? I want you to behave yourself today, Crono! Let's get moving, now!"

As the mom walked downstair, the boy, Crono, woke up, revealing his tired blue eyes before getting dressed. He put on some green garbs on top, some lighter green pants, a garment in a shade of blue that covered most of his body, an orange scarf, a white bandana, brown boots, and brown wristbands. Yet just in case, he carried a katana of sorts. Stretching a bit both before and after dressing, he went back to close the curtains before heading off downstairs.

"Finally! By the way, that inventor friend of yours… Uh… you know! Oh, dear, I've forgotten her name!" Crono's mom sighed as Crono slapped his head before writing the name on a piece of paper and handing it to his mom, "That's right, Lucca! Don't forget that she invited you to see her new invention! Run along now, and be back before dinner." With that, Crono was aobut to walk out when… "Oh, I almost forgot! Here's your allowance, dear! Have fun at the fair!"

Crono earned 200 gold before smiling and then heading outside to go to the fair. But then…

A giant blue flash of light appeared, and then two motorcycles came flying out, along with Takeshi and Yoko, both out cold. Confused by what happened, Crono ran over to check them out. They seemed okay to him, but he was also intrigued by their bikes.

"What are these…?" Crono said confused, and unknown to them, thousands of yellow orbs flew out from the sky, invisible to the normal eye.

When Crono felt something was off, he looked up, but saw nothing there. He then looked over at Takeshi before shaking him a bit, and this time, Takeshi's eyes managed to open a bit.

"H...huh?" he groaned.

"You okay?" Crono asked as Takeshi's eyes widened seeing the boy.

"WHOA!" Takeshi gasped, suddenly falling off his bike, landing on his back, both his scream and the thud causing Yoko to wake up.

"Take-kun? Where are we?" Yoko asked.

"...I have no idea," Takeshi groaned as he got up, wincing in pain before checking where they were, "But I got the feeling we aren't in Tokyo anymore."

"Oh no…" Yoko said worried, as they looked around, and Yoko took Takeshi's hand in a bit of nervousness, nobody noticing a yellow orb strike Takeshi, but when they saw sand fall to the ground, they soon noticed it.

"Uh… you okay?" Crono asked the two.

They both gave a nod. "I'm Yoko," Yoko introduced herself.

"I'm Takeshi," Takeshi added.

"...I'm Crono," Crono answered, confusing Yoko a bit.

"Crimson?" Yoko asked.

"...No, I think he said Crono," Takeshi corrected, getting a nod from the red head.

Yoko gave a small nod, and walked over to him. "Where are we?"

"Well you guys ended up outside my home for one thing," Crono answered, "But what I'd like to know is where'd you come from. You don't look like you're from around here."

Nobody noticed the sand on the ground begin to shift before it ended up behind Takeshi, and it quickly formed to look like an oni with it's legs hanging above it's head while it's torso was stuck in the ground.

"Uh… Takeshi, call me crazy, but, I think I know where we are," Yoko whispered to Takeshi.

"Where?" Takeshi whispered back.

"In the world of the Super Nintendo game Chrono Trigger."

"What? How's that possible?" Takeshi responded as Crono checked the clock.

"Oh crud! I'm gonna be late!" Crono panicked.

**"Tell me your wi-"** the sand demon started before Crono ran past Takeshi and Yoko, and through the demon, shattering it into sand particles, which Takeshi and Yoko just noticed.

"...Was that sand always there?" Takeshi asked.

"Not sure, anyway, that was the main character from Chrono Trigger." Yoko informed, pointing at Crono.

"...Wow… that's… odd… should we follow him?" Takeshi asked.

Yoko gave a small nod, and the two ran after Crono.

**"Oi! Get back here and tell me your wish!"** the sand demon responded, reforming for a moment, growling in annoyance before returning to his sand form and following the two.

* * *

Later, Takeshi and Yoko caught up with Crono, arriving at some medieval looking fairgrounds, and it was deck out for some kind of celebration.

"So… what's going on Yoko?" Takeshi asked.

"I think this is the Millennial Fair. It's supposed to be a celebration of the founding of the kingdom of Guardia, which was, as the name implies, 1000 years ago," Yoko explained.

Takeshi gave an interested nod, as Crono smiled at Yoko. "You may be new here, but you know your facts Yoko," Crono complimented.

"I heard things. Rumors and news catch on fast where we're from. He's just slow to pick up on them," Yoko explained.

"Hey!" Takeshi responded feeling a bit insulted.

Crono gave a small laugh before he cleared his throat. "Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"What? No! ...We're just friends," Takeshi answered.

"Anyway, you mind if we join you at this fair?" Yoko asked Crono.

"Sure, it's no problem… oh, Yoko, quick question," Crono said.

"Ok. Shoot."

"But… don't you want to hear the question?" Crono asked, confused by Yoko's word choice.

"Oh, yea. I meant what is the question?" Yoko corrected.

"Why're you not wearing anything on your feet?" he asked, pointing at Yoko's feet.

"...My family always had us where footwear no matter what, and I'm sick and tired of following that stupid tradition," Yoko answered.

"Oh… a bit of a rebel, huh?"

"Yep. Oh and Take-kun, I never actually remembered to ask, do you mind me being barefoot?" Yoko asked.

"Hey, whatever suits you suits me just fine," Takeshi answered. Yoko gave a small giggle, and Crono smiled at his new friends.

"Good to hear. Come on, let's check out the fair. I'd like you two to meet one of my friends at one point, too," Crono replied as they were let in to the fair.

"So… how do you know about Chrono Trigger?" Takeshi whispered to Yoko.

"My dad passed down a Super Nintendo with the game, along with Yoshi's Island. Did you hear that game got a sequel?" Yoko replied.

"Not really," Takeshi admitted.

"Well Chrono Trigger actually got a Playstation sequel in 1999 called Chrono Cross, and another sequel called Chrono Break in 2001," Yoko whispered.

"Neat… just… uh… don't tell Crono any of this, ok?"

"I'm whispering to you for a reason." Yoko informed.

"Right," Takeshi nodded as the three walked along before suddenly…

WHAM!

"What the?!" Takeshi gasped, seeing Crono had accidentally hit a girl in royal white garbs that had a green tinge to them, and the girl had green eyes and reddish blonde hair. "Crono! You okay?"

Takeshi and Yoko ran up to their new friend to help him up.

"HEY!" the girl Crono bumped into responded, getting up first. "Ouch, that hurt!"

"Who's this girl, Crono?" Takeshi asked.

"How should I know," Crono groaned as the girl dusted herself off while a nearby bell rang before the girl in question walked over to the three.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked Crono.

Crono gave a nod, as he was helped up. "Who are you?" Crono asked.

However, the girl wasn't listening at that point as she noticed she was missing something.

"Uh oh… My pendant! Oh no! Don't tell me I lost it!" the girl panicked, looking around for said item.

"Maybe we should help her out," Takeshi figured.

"We kinda have to." Yoko added.

"Right," he nodded before they both started looking around for the pendant along with Crono and the girl.

"So… who are you?" Yoko asked, pretending she didn't know who this girl is.

"Huh? Me?" the girl asked, suddenly flustered, not sure what to say.

"Is this it?" Takeshi asked, walking over to show a sky blue pendant with a clock design on it.

"Oh, thank goodness! My pendant!" the girl smiled, "It has a lot of sentimental value! May I have it back?"

"Okay, but tell us this: why're you here?" Yoko asked.

"I came to see the Festival!" the girl answered in-a-matter-of-factly before taking back her pendant and noticing Crono, "You… you live in this town, don't you? I feel a little out of place here."

"Welcome to the club," Takeshi quipped quietly.

"Would you mind if I walked around with you three for a while?"

"Sure, I don't mind the company," Crono said.

"Thank you! You're a true gentleman!" the girl cheered, jumping up and down, making Takeshi and Yoko sweatdrop a bit before said girl stopped.

"Okay… but, uh… would you mind telling us your name at least?" Takeshi asked.

"Oh right! Sorry… my name is… er… um, Marle! That's it. And you all are…?" the girl introduced and asked.

"I'm-" Crono started when sand began to fall from Takeshi, and sure enough, the sand kaijin from before appeared again, but Takeshi didn't notice it right away.

"What?" he asked.

"What is THAT?!" Crono yelled, pointing at the sand kaijin, with Marle hiding behind him.

"Huh?" Takeshi gawked before turning around, and seeing the kaijin in question and, mostly upon instinct, freaking out, "YOW!"

With that, Takeshi accidentally fell to his butt and began to back away from the kaijin before stopping.

"No way…" Yoko said in amazement.

**"Tell me your wish already!"** the sand kaijin insisted.

"Well, that boy there is Crono, the other boy is Takeshi, and I'm Yoko," Yoko told Marle.

"Wait a minute," Takeshi responded, regaining some of his cool as he stood back up and examined the sand kaijin.

**"Well… oh! There's another one here!"** the sand kaijin gasped.

"Another what? Another one of you?" Takeshi asked.

Suddenly, some people at the fair began to panic and run around like scared chickens before Takeshi and the gang noticed the cause of it; it was a humanoid blue bat monster with designs similar to the sand kaijin before Takeshi.

"An Imagin? How is that possible…" Takeshi said.

"Well, unless I miss my guess, Momotaros is here too…" Yoko whispered, pointing to the sand kaijin behind them.

"A what?" Crono and Marle asked in confusion, referring to what Takeshi said.

"...Uh… did I say that part too loud?" Takeshi asked Yoko.

**"Yep."** the sand kaijin, who Yoko had called "Momotaros", replied.

"Great. We'll explain later. Right now, I need to get that bat monster away from the fair. Crono, you and Marle get the others to safety, Yoko and I will handle that thing. C'mon!" Takeshi responded, dashing off towards the Bat Imagin, making Momotaros groan. Yoko sighed, and ran after Takeshi.

"OI! KOUMORI-YARO!" Takeshi shouted, getting the bat's attention.

'_Man… __he acts like Momotaros is already in control of him,__'_ Yoko thought.

_'I can't let anyone get hurt… not after what happened with… him...'_ Takeshi thought to himself as he waved at the Bat Imagin, "You wanna chase someone?! Then come after me!"

**"OI! Don't get yourself killed! If you die, I go down with the captain!"** Momotaros shouted.

"Shut up, Momotaros! I gotta get this guy away from the innocents so he doesn't cause too much damage. You can either help me, or get out of my way!" Takeshi responded as the bat flew over towards Takeshi before said boy darted off to the nearby woods. Yoko groaned and ran after him, seeing that he was ready to let himself get killed.

"OI! TAKESHI! TRY THE BELT!" Yoko shouted to Takeshi, who stopped and checked his bag, seeing most of his stuff had somehow vanished, except for his Super Best Henshin Den-O belt and his rider pass.

"You kidding me?! It's just a toy!" Takeshi responded, pulling the belt and pass out anyway.

"JUST DO IT! If Momotaros is real, maybe the Den-O powers are too!"

"Mou!" Takeshi groaned, hooking up the belt, while trying to stay alive, "This has got to be one of the dumber ideas Yoko's ever had."

However, he went along with it and… "HENSHIN!" he shouted, swiping the pass across his belt, when something happened. Takeshi memorized that belt inside and out, and it normally required him to have the pass almost touching the buckle for it to do anything, and then it would've only showed a red light normally if he didn't press a single button. However, this time was vastly different. His pass was a good six inches from the belt, and it still registered the pass, and then it was a white light that flashed in front of his eyes, not red.

"What the?!" Takeshi gasped before the belt released a trail of white energy that quickly solidified and altered Takeshi's appearance. He was in a very familiar outfit. It was a black jumpsuit that covered his entire body. His arms and legs up to the elbows and knees were silver with the fingers black. The silver on his knees extended upwards a bit. The sides of his belt sported four pieces that resembled parts to a train. The shoulders and torso all had train track designs with silver plating on the sides of the 'tracks.' His helmet was a solid white with a train track going down the back and up and over to his chin. His mouth was covered in a silver face guard resembling the grill on the front of trains. the eyes were a solid black. The sides of his head had gold bars, "Nani?!"

Yoko gasped, and then squealed at what she saw.

"H-How…!?" Takeshi gawked before the Bat Imagin appeared before him, this time though, Takeshi took a battle stance, ready to fight, as the Imagin took in his new appearance and realized what he had become.

"No… no! Kamen Rider Den-O?! How is that possible?!" the Bat Imagin exclaimed, as Takeshi armed himself with the DenKamen Sword.

"Oh it is, baka. And you're gonna be sorry you ever messed with me," Takeshi smirked as he charged, but when he swung the sword, it didn't do anything, and Takeshi realized something. "Oh, COME ON! You mean to tell me my pass and belt became real, but THIS thing is still a TOY?!"

"My guess is that you still need the others for it to work, but for now, you gotta work with what ya got Take-kun! And you know what I mean!" Yoko responded as Takeshi put the DenKamen Sword away.

"Fine… I guess it's time. MOMOTAROS! Make yourself useful and give me a hand here, will ya?!" Takeshi shouted at the sand kaijin.

**"I'm not useless you baka! Step aside and let a real warrior handle this!"** Momotaros smirked as he turned into a red light and entered Takeshi's body.

Then, Den-O pressed the red button on his belt, activating a hi-tech jingle that'd be foreign to the ears of the locals. The rider then grabbed the pass and swiped it in front of the belt, making a confirmation noise, as well as activating the voice clip for it at the same time.

**=SWORD FORM!=**

The sound of a train's whistle echoed as a red 'peach' slid down and over the mask. The tip rose up before splitting down the middle, becoming a new mask while revealing the 'tracks' on his mask had turned gold. Six pieces of armor, four red and silver and two gold and black, spun around him. The red and silver parts attached to the shoulders and the sides of the 'tracks' on his torso as the black and gold slid onto the sides of the 'tracks' on his back. The armor flashed red as a small pulse of energy came off him.

**"Ore… youyaku SANJOU!"** Den-O posed and shouted, making Yoko squee with joy seeing her friend become their favorite hero.

"Den-O! Den-O! DEN-O-SAMA!" she shouted in amazement and joy.

**"D-Den-O-sama?!"** Momotaros gawked.

"_Don__'__t mind her, Momotaros. Focus on the battle with the Imagin,__" _Takeshi told him via his thoughts.

**"Tch… I'm gonna have to have a long talk with you about that name later,"** Momotaros groaned as he grabbed the Dengasher parts from the sides of the belt, hooked them up together, and formed the Sword, the originally dinky blade shifting so it was more like a proper sword.

This time, the Bat Imagin flew over and Den-O slashed the thing across the chest, creating sparks from the chest as the bat grunted and fell to the ground.

**"You won't be getting off that easily punk. Ore wa saisho kara saigo made climax da ze!"** Den-O smirked before rushing in,** "Ikuze, ikuze, IKUZE!"**

And with that, he sent an endless barrage of slashes at the Bat Imagin, preventing it from escaping or defending as easily as it could've before.

"He said the line… oh man. It's a dream come true!" Yoko squealed.

"_What am I, chopped liver?__" _Takeshi thought while Den-O fought, the battle shortening down as the Bat Imagin was now on it's knees.

"Hissatsu waza! Hissatsu waza!" Yoko shouted, as Den-O smirked.

**"I like the way you think kid,"** Den-O smirked, readying the Rider Pass.

**=FULL CHARGE=**

Den-O flicked his pass away as red lightning began to seep into his sword.

**"Ore no Hissatsu Waza… Part Two,"** Den-O stated.

The blade shot off into the air. Crono and Marle ran up just as Den-O used a vertical slash to strike the Imagin, slicing apart a bit of the nearby trees. He made a horizontal slash that cleaved into two huge tree trunks and the Imagin. He performed a final vertical slash and cut the Imagin down the middle, leaving a red energy line going through it. The Imagin screamed as he exploded. The rider just chuckled as the blade reconnected to its place.

**"Done,"** Momotaros chuckled before he removed the Terminal Buckle, and reappeared by Takeshi's side.

Yoko simply walked over in joy, as she smiled widely. "That. Was. AMAZING!" she shouted, before she finally calmed down a bit, and Takeshi chuckled a bit, but panted a little as the fight left him a bit winded.

"Thanks… but man… that took… a lot… outta me…" Takeshi panted.

**"By the way, what the heck kinda name was that that you called me? Momotaros?! Sounds like you have no sense in naming,"** Momotaros responded.

"That is your name, deal with it," Yoko responded.

**"And what's with the whole 'Den-O-sama' deal before I let loose on that Imagin?"**

Yoko simply began to smile widely, before she let out another squeal.

**"Oi! Stop the squealing!"** Momotaros shouted.

"Yoko! One sec?" Takeshi responded before walking up to her and whispering, "If he's the real deal, and he doesn't know about what he and other stuff are like in our world, keep quiet about the show like you were with the game, ok?"

"Sorry… I can't help myself…" Yoko said.

"Well you'd better explain to him why you called us Den-O-sama while we were the rider," Takeshi whispered. Yoko walked over to Momotaros with a smile.

"I just have a lot of respect for you. So… yea, big fan." she said, extending a hand for Momotaros to shake.

**"Well… glad I could earn some respect, but… uh…"** Momotaros started before holding out his hand, and the moment Yoko tried to grab it, it just turned to dust. **"Did you forget that?"** Momo asked as his hand began to reform.

"Right… I forgot. Sorry…" Yoko replied. Crono and Marle walked in, both confused.

"Uh… Yoko… I think we got ourselves a couple spies," Takeshi noticed as Yoko and Momotaros looked at the locals.

"...Uh… what just happened here?" Crono asked. But before anyone could say anything, Takeshi fell out cold, and everyone surrounded him.

**"Oi! Wake up Takeshi!"** Momotaros shouted.

"_This is gonna be one long day__…" _Takeshi thought to himself before he really fell asleep, the strain of Momotaro possessing him finally having caught up.

* * *

**Jikai, Den-O Trigger**

Crono: Imagine?

**Momotaros: I-ma-jin!**

Yoko: It's hard to explain everything.

Takeshi: Who's that?!

**?: I'm Yoko's aibou.**

**-BLIZZARD FORM!-**

**?: Ore… sanjou!**

**Den-O Sword: Hey, that's my line!**

* * *

**Pikatwig: And that's chapter 1 for ya folks.**

**KKD: Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry to you Crono fans out there, but we had to make a small change and give Crono a voice. Not only that, but there's the plot so we can incorporate the Imagin. That'll be explained in the story. And I promise we'll try and get back to the game's story next chapter.**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, what did you think of Yoko going all fangirl when she saw the real deal Momotaros and Den-O?**

**KKD: It fits her seeing she's a bit of a fangirl of the show. Takeshi on the other hand, while he was indeed a fan of the show, he was more surprised when he did become Den-O. Remember, he was literally thrusting himself into a life-or-death situation.**

**Pikatwig: Yep. So, what do you think of Takeshi and Yoko at the start?**

**KKD: I thought it was pretty cool, them acting like close friends.**

**Pikatwig: Favorite part?**

**KKD: Might've been how Takeshi responded to the situation involving the Bat Imagin.**

**Pikatwig: Mine was Yoko going fangirl for seeing Den-O… it was just so funny and cute.**

**KKD: Yea… it was. Well, tune in next time on this Super Hero Time for more action across time, same Toku Time, same Toku Profile. ...Huh, that Adam West stuff is kinda catchy.**

**Pikatwig: I'm gonna end this off before I have flashbacks to Fairy's. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne.**

**(Edit)**

**KKD: Yes, this is my 30th story. For those wondering about MAX-G, I'm not up for that just yet, but I may save it for another milestone. Stay tuned for more. Jaa ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pikatwig: Another chapter is here.**

**KKD: Speedy one, aren't you?**

**Pikatwig: Hai.**

**KKD: Maybe it's because it's the first story to feature your OC Den-O Imagin, if I post this up on time.**

**Pikatwig: Okay, anyway, you ready for another chapter, after disclaimers.**

**KKD: Right. Let me get that started.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD Silver nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises used within this story including Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Den-O, Chrono Trigger, or anything else mentioned and/or used. They belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, Square Enix (known as Square during Chrono Trigger's release), etc, etc, etc. The only things they do own are some OCs which will be revealed during the course of the story.**

* * *

**Last time, on Den-O Trigger**

_**Takeshi and Yoko were on their way to a Kamen Rider convention when a mysterious anomaly transported them into the world of Chrono Trigger. They met up with Crono and a girl calling herself Marle. Yet just then, they discover Momotaros was contracted to Takeshi, and then they became Kamen Rider Den-O.**_

* * *

"Is Takeshi going to be okay?" Crono asked.

"He's fine," Yoko informed.

"What just happened to him?" Marle asked.

"Well… he used this special device that allows him to gain a super powerful armor, but he had a lack of experience with it. So… we got his new partner, Momotaros here, to help him fight," Yoko explained.

"...Makes sense… I think," Crono muttered.

Marle walked over to try and shake Takeshi awake, and then unknown to them, a yellow orb floated around, and hit Yoko, but she didn't know.

"Takeshi? Daijoubou?" she asked as Takeshi groaned, finally starting to wake up.

"Yea…" he groaned, sitting up and finally waking up. "Man… that really took a lot out of me…"

"You think you can continue checking out the fair with us?" Marle asked.

"Hai…" he nodded, as Yoko helped him up a bit.

"Glad to have you here," she smiled.

"Thanks," Takeshi smiled back.

* * *

**The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?**

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a Takeshi and Yoko at the Rider convention before reacting like they heard something and rushed over to a door***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of the events in Crono Trigger fall around Takeshi and Yoko***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see the two looking off towards the camera before it switches to Crono and his friends hanging out before Takeshi and Yoko arrive.***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips an hourglass at the convention upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Takeshi and Yoko holding the passes while pointing their fingers into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot Crono and his friends fighting to save the world before the image shifts again to Takeshi and Yoko getting ready to execute their henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see the two execute their Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form, and at the same time, we see Yuki Den-O's helmet attach to her plat form face completeing her henshin into Blizzard form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose and Yuki Den-O used a similar pose before they both set up their Full Charge attacks***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade and Yuki Den-O fires a bow from her arrow, which freezes the camera, and is then shattered by Sword Form' finisher.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Takeshi and Yoko looking at what appears to be a division of the real world and Crono's world, while in the sands of time. The two are facing opposite from each-other, holding hands, while a reflections shows their Imagin forms***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros and Yukitaros, the scene changes to shots of Takeshi's and Yoko's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in a bar with the Ryutaros possessed form and Takataros possessed form tossing the passes to the original Takeshi and Yoko before a shot of Den-O and Yuki Den-O is seen of them getting ready to launch Denbirds into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O and Yuki Den-O make the jump before we see the Momotaros and Yukitaros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

The day continued on, and there were quite a few things that happened. They bet on some races and won many silver points they could exchange for gold later, they helped bring a lost cat back to her owner, Crono entered a drinking contest and was the best out of everyone there, and they purchased some new gear for Crono and Marle… Yoko feeling they'd find the weapons useful for later. But Crono was almost tempted to eat some dude's lunch, but Yoko stopped that from happening, and they when one of the shopkeepers asked if they'd sell Marle's pendant, they immediately turned it down.

"Whew! Sure was a lot happening," Takeshi noticed.

"And that's not all. We still haven't seen my friend Lucca yet. She's got something big planned," Crono added.

Yoko then noticed a sword duel area, and simply looked at it interested. Suddenly, Momotaros entered Takeshi, making his hat fly off as his hair got wildly spiky, his eyes turned bright red, and the purple streak turned red.

**"Looks fun. Let me show you how it's done,"** Momotaros smirked as he walked over to the arena and grabbed a large broadsword with just one hand.

"Is Takeshi okay?" Marle asked.

However, when Marle looked, Yoko was just squealing with joy just seeing Takeshi like that, not knowing it was Momotaros in control.

"Um… do you like it… when your friend gets like this?" Marle asked.

"Oh big time. And… it actually makes him seem really… cute," Yoko admitted.

"Cute?" Marle gawked, confused before M-Takeshi walked up, readying his sword as another competitor took the stage.

"Either you're strong and showing off, or you don't know how to hold that sword correctly; you'll cut yourself holding it with just one hand!" M-Takeshi's opponent taunted while M-Takeshi just scoffed in response.

**"Oh shut up. It's a battle, and I'm gonna win!"** M-Takeshi shouted, and Yoko blushed.

"Scratch cute, make that stunning," Yoko said a little lovestruck, just a little.

**"Come at me if you think you've got the guts,"** M-Takeshi taunted, making his opponent annoyed. His opponent charged, thinking he'd have an advantage, when M-Takeshi easily dodged, and then blocked the enemy strike, before slashing.

"How're you so fast?"

**"That armor you've got is too clunky for me, baka,"** M-Takeshi answered.

"You're no match for Take-kun!" Yoko shouted, distracting the opponent, and then M-Takeshi easily knocked him down to the ground.

**"Heh, I win,"** M-Takeshi smirked as Yoko cheered while Crono and Marle were stunned by how well he did.

"Congratulations. For that, you're awarded 100 Silver Points," the manager of the arena told M-Takeshi. He took his reward and then walked over to the others, Yoko simply smiling at him.

**"Hey, you always go ga-ga when I do almost anything?"** M-Takeshi asked.

"Sorry… I really can't help myself, I'm a big fan of…" Yoko began, before pausing and whispering the next part. "You sempai, if you'd leave me alone, I would cry, but I know you won't leave me, right? Kotae wa kittenai."

As M-Takeshi was about to ask, Momotaros split from Takeshi, making the boy drop to the ground as the broadsword was heavier than it looked. Momotaros formed next to him and was acting suspicious.

**"Oi… I smell something… Imagin,"** Momotaros responded.

"AH! Wh-wh-what were you doing inside Takeshi?!" Crono panicked.

"What're Imagin?" Marle added.

"...Oh boy… I think it's time for our explanation… Takeshi?" Yoko asked as Takeshi released the broadsword and stood up.

"Right," he nodded, clearing his throat, "Imagin are actually people of the far future, a future that was destroyed."

"Eh?!" Marle gasped.

"Then how're they even here?" Crono asked.

"Not sure, but somehow, the stronger-willed ones survive as orbs of light and they travel to the present," Yoko answered, "In the present time, they then search out for suitable hosts to grant them some sort of physical form."

"Which is often based off something in a person's memory," Takeshi added.

**"Making my current form, your fault. I mean, what the heck am I supposed to be?"** Momotaros asked.

"You're image is based off the story of Momotaro, the peach boy," Takeshi informed.

**"Momotaro?!"** Momotaros gawked.

"Never heard the tale," Marle admitted.

"So… they're Imagine?" Crono asked.

**"It's 'Imagin!' E-MA-DJINN!"** Momotaros snapped.

"Yea… so they possess a person to gain these sand forms, but they are incomplete in this fashion. So, in order for them to gain a full physical body, their host is required to make a wish that they can grant," Yoko continued.

**"OH RIGHT! The Contract! Takeshi, tell me your wish!"**

"Like heck I would. If I did, the moment you complete it, you'd only use me to go back to my past and destroy time from there," Takeshi responded.

"Huh? They travel through time… to destroy the past?" Marle gawked.

"What good'll that do?" Crono asked.

"The Imagin believe that if they destroy the past, it'll prevent certain events from happening, and thus their future could be restored," Yoko answered.

**"I don't care about that stuff."** Momotaros admitted. He sighed, before simply vanishing.

"So… what the heck does this have to do with you becoming that hero we saw destroy the bat thing?" Crono asked.

Takeshi and Yoko were silent for a moment before going into a huddle. "What should we tell them? Do they have trains yet?" Takeshi whispered.

"No, they may have some tech, but this year we're in is technically the year 1000 A.D., and thus they don't have trains yet," Yoko answered.

Now, the two otakus were in a bit of a bind.

"Dang… this'll be harder to explain than I thought… but I may have something," Takeshi whispered, whispering the idea to Yoko before returning to normal volume. "Sound good, Yoko?"

"Yea," Yoko nodded before they turned back to Crono and Marle.

"Well, we found these strange items at our home one day, and we thought they were toys at first," Takeshi said.

Both gave a nod, before Crono and Marle decided to head back out to continue checking out the fair, allowing Momotaros to pop back up.

"Ok Momotaros, what the heck is going on? You smelled an Imagin, but something's…" Takeshi started before he was shushed by the Imagin.

**"You two know more than you're letting on… that much I know,"** Momotaros whispered to the two. Then he snapped his fingers, and floated over to Takeshi, taking him over again.

"Oh…" Yoko said, a little nervous, because she didn't have much of a voice of reason at this moment.

**"All I know about you is that your name is Yoko and you're friends with Takeshi. So… what's the deal with you being barefoot, first off?"** Momotaros asked through Takeshi.

Yoko gave a small smile, before she simply cleared her throat. "Well… I said it before, and I'll say it again. ...My family always had us where footwear no matter what, and I'm sick and tired of following that stupid tradition."

**"Okay… so… how did you first meet Takeshi anyway?"** M-Takeshi asked next.

"That's easy. We've met about seven years ago… and we became friends over… this show we used to watch… but… before then… he was getting over the loss of a friend of his," Yoko answered.

M-Takeshi gave a small sigh, as he left Takeshi, and then he simply began to think a bit.

* * *

Back with the guy M-Takeshi beat, he was seething in anger over his loss.

"That guy… he's clearly a squire… no knowledge of swordmanship; that win was just a fluke," he growled. Then suddenly, a yellow orb hit him, and sand dripped from him. "Huh? What's with all this sand?"

Suddenly, the sand formed into an Imagin like Momotaros, except it obtained a chameleon-like form.

**"Tell me your wish. I will grant any wish. But you must pay me one thing,"** the Imagin spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoko managed to get somewhere on her own, just trying to get some quiet, not knowing what was about to happen. She was simply enjoying the quiet, when she noticed some sand dripping from her hair.

"Eh?" she gawked before seeing sand form at her feet.

And sure enough, it formed into an Imagin, but this one was in a style she had never seen before, but she was so shocked, she backed up in fear, seeing the female polar bear themed Imagin with what looked like snow-themed armor approach her.

**"Tell me your wish. I will grant any wish. But you must pay me one thing,"** she told Yoko.

"...Imagin? Wow…" she gawked.

**"Ok… you know what I am, but are you gonna make a wish or not?"**

Yoko was unsure of how to respond, knowing she had contracted an Imagin partner like her friend, but it was an Imagin that didn't exist in the show, didn't exist in the movies, heck this girl Imagin didn't even exist in the crappy Chou Den-O installments.

Suddenly, the Chameleon Imagin, completely colored in and having a physical form, jumped out in front of Yoko, making the female polar bear Imagin retreat inside her host.

**"You… where's the swordsman that made fool of my host?"** the Imagin demanded to know of Yoko, slowly walking towards her.

However, before Yoko could respond, the Imagin was suddenly kicked in the side and knocked away. Yoko gasped and turned to see it was Takeshi.

"You alright, Yoko-chan?" Takeshi asked.

"I'm fine. But I think that Imagin's looking for you and Momotaros," Yoko informed, but Takeshi simply scoffed.

"What? Why?"

"Dunno," she shrugged before the Imagin stumbled back over.

"I'll take care of him," he replied, hooking up the belt and preparing the pass before pressing the button, "Man… two of these freaks in one day… Henshin!"

**=SWORD FORM!=**

With that, Takeshi's turned into Den-O once again before Momotaros possessed him and the Sword Form armor attached.

**"Ore… Sanjou!"** Den-O shouted and posed before setting up his blade.

"I love seeing that. Go for it Momo-kun, Take-kun!" Yoko shouted.

**"You don't have to tell me twice! Ikuze, ikuze, IKUZE!"** Den-O roared, charging in and attacking the Imagin.

"_Last I checked, he can turn invisible, so don__'__t give him the chance to vanish!__" _Takeshi told Den-O.

**"Got it!"** Momotaros responded as Den-O continued the slashing. However, the Imagin was able to kick him away and turn invisible! **"Grr… KUSO! He just HAD to get away!"**

"_WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"_

**"Sor-RY!"** Momotaros responded before he got hit multiple times, making Yoko gasp.

'_No… I can__'__t lose him. He__'__s my best friend__… I__'__ve gotta do something! But what? I__'__m powerless__… __or am I?__'_ Yoko thought, before she took out her modified Terminal Buckle. _'__If his belt became real__… __would that mean__…?__'_

"_**Hey!" **_the voice of the Imagin Yoko contracted responded in her head, getting Yoko's attention. _**"**__**Are you just gonna sit there and watch him get beaten into a pulp?**__**"**_

"No… no I won't!" Yoko shouted, as she put on the Terminal Buckle.

Suddenly hearing the sound of her belt start up when she hooked it up, both Den-O and the Chameleon Imagin looked over, confused. And about the same time, Crono and Marle noticed this going on as well.

"What the hey?" Crono gawked.

"Henshin!" Yoko shouted, pressing the light blue button that was formerly red on her belt before a light blue light shone from the belt, and the jingle played seemed to resemble sounds of ice in an arctic wind, and Yoko finally flashed her silver pass across the belt.

**=BLIZZARD FORM!=**

With that, pixels formed around Yoko, similar to Takeshi, before forming a female version of Den-O's plat form, with the main bodysuit color being violet. And then, armor similar to Den-O's Sword form appeared, except instead of red and yellow, they were light blue and gold, but they attached on in the same way as Den-O Sword Form's armor before a new helmet appeared, which looked like a snowflake at first before shifting around and forming a snowflake-shaped visor.

**"Ore… sanjou!"** the female snow-themed Den-O proclaimed.

**"OI! That's MY line!"** Den-O snapped.

"_Yoko? But how__…?" _Takeshi gawked in his own head.

**"Oi, if you've got a problem with my Contract Holder's friends, then you've got a problem with me!"** the new warrior shouted out, charging forward and attacking the Chameleon Imagin with some kicks.

**"Who are you?!"** Den-O demanded to know, when the Imagin smirked under the helmet.

**"Watashi wa… Yuki Den-O!"** the new Rider answered before taking out some Dengasher parts, but forming them in a way the original toys didn't before it grew and became a bow. She then charged forward, and began to attack the Imagin, using her bow as a bladed weapon.

"_Whoa__… __she__'__s pretty good," _Takeshi admitted.

**"Oi! Don't gawk over her when she's taking my climax!"** Momotaros snapped as Den-O charged in, slashing at the Imagin as well.

"_Take-kun, I__'__ll be by your side, no matter what.__"_ Yoko thought.

"_Uh… __Yoko? Somehow I can hear you like this,__" _Takeshi spoke to Yoko, their minds somehow linked while the Imagin were possessing them.

"_Sugoi… let__'__s finish this!__"_ Yoko insisted.

_"Okay! Momo?"_

**"Already on it!"** Momotaros smirked with Den-O holding up his black pass while Yuki Den-O did the same with her silver pass before both swiped the pass over their buckles.

**=FULL CHARGE!/HEART CHARGE!=**

**"Hissatsu… Ore no hissatsu waza… Part 2!"** Den-O responded, preparing his blade like normal while Yuki Den-O held her bow as if ready to fire an arrow as an energy arrow formed in her hand.

Den-O swung his sword, and Yuki Den-O fired the arrow, and both moves hit the Imagin dead on, destroying it with a huge explosion.

**"Hmph! I gotta admit. You ain't bad,"** Den-O replied as his blade returned to normal and he approached Yuki Den-O.

**"Thanks, I guess,"** Yuki Den-O responded, as they both unclipped their belts, and the two Imagin turned into sand form.

"Have you seen this Imagin before Take-kun?" Yoko asked, pointing to the new Polar Bear Imagin.

"...No, never. The only female Imagin I remember was the Mantis Imagin…" he started before whispering the rest, "From Chou Den-O episode blue."

**"Well, I say we call her Yukitaros,"** Yoko suggested aloud, getting a bit of a laugh from Momotaros.

**"Yea! I like that one, Yoko,"** Momotaros chuckled before turning to the newly named Yukitaros, **"Oi, Polar bear-onna. You're now Yukitaros."**

**"Yukitaros?"** the female Imagin gawked.

"You like it?" Yoko asked.

**"...Not sure what to say about it…"** Yukitaros admitted.

"Uh… you guys okay?" they heard Crono ask, all of them turning to look at the redhead and the blonde.

"Hai, we're good," Takeshi answered.

"And who's this Imagin?" Marle added, pointing to Yukitaros.

"Oh, this is my new partner, Yukitaros. Don't worry, she's on our side now, right?" Yoko replied.

**"Uh… r-right,"** Yukitaros nodded.

"Okay… so what will you look like when she's in control of you?" Marle asked.

"My guess… I'll have a light blue streak in my hair along with light blue eyes… and… I'm not sure what else will make me different with her possessing me," Yoko admitted.

**"How about we find out,"** Yukitaros said, as she jumped into Yoko, and just like Yoko said, a light blue streak appeared in Yoko's hair next to the violet streak, her eyes were now a light blue, and now her hair was styled in a ponytail, and interestingly, both her fingernails and toenails were now a light-blue color.

"Wow…" Takeshi muttered.

**"Oi vey…"** Momotaros groaned.

"In any case, what say you we head out? Lucca should be finished with her contraption by now," Crono replied.

**"So, we shall head to her place?"** Y-Yoko asked.

"She's actually here at the fair presenting it, follow me," Crono replied, leading the way, with Y-Yoko reverting to normal Yoko and Momotaros hiding in Takeshi.

* * *

However, they made a quick stop for Marle to buy some candies.

"You guys want anything?" Marle asked.

"No thanks, we're good," Takeshi replied, getting a nod from the others as well.

When they finally did arrive, they found what appeared to be two hi-tech teleportation pads seen in a typical sci-fi flick, but a little bit more medieval. There was a man in front of the left pad, who appeared to be a man generic to the time period, but the girl working on the same pad, Lucca, stood out much more. She wore boots with blue sock, some black skin-tight pants, a loose blue shirt, an orange coat on top that almost acted a bit like a dress, a brown leather backpack with the straps connected to a belt, a yellow scarf around her neck, large glasses over her blue eyes, and a green helmet with a golden headpiece that had some sort of microphone over her hair of straight violet hair.

"Hey Lucca!" Crono said.

"Wow… you actually look really cool," Yoko said, as she followed Crono in.

"You know, you two could almost be sisters," Marle noted.

"Crono!" Lucca gasped, "Where have you been? No one wants to try the Telepod! How about you?"

"It looks like fun! I'll watch while you try it out!" Marle smiled, returning to the audience.

"What do you think Yoko? Want to watch?" Takeshi asked.

Yoko gave a nod, when suddenly, sand began to float off of the two, and the orbs that represented their Imagin changed to their respective colors, and then the two Imagin appeared in physical form, much to everyone's shock…

**"What? What's everyone looking at?"** Momotaros asked, not aware of the change.

**"You doofus, we've got real bodies, despite the fact the Contract hasn't been completed!"** Yukitaros informed.

**"Huh?"** Momotaros asked before noticing Yukitaros' physical form, gasping and looking at himself. **"NANDA?!"**

"Don't worry everyone! These guys are friends of mine! They are just wearing elaborate costumes!" Takeshi responded, somehow convincing the crowd as they relaxed.

"Okay… Crono, you really got some strange new friends in such a short amount of time," Lucca noted as she walked off the Telepod.

"You have no idea," Crono sighed.

"Anyway, whenever you're ready, Crono, just step on the left pad here," Lucca replied before walking over to the right pad.

"Okay… here we go," Crono told himself, stepping onto the left pod.

Then, Lucca's dad, Taban, walked over to the controls on the left pad.

"All systems on!" he announced before both him and Lucca began to work on both pods' controls.

"Begin energy transfer!" Lucca told her father.

After some stuff was inputted, Crono spun in place, surprising the others before he seemingly vanished! However, those who paid close attention saw Crono simply transform into blue sparkles before moving over to the right pod, and Crono appeared, spinning like before, and then Crono landed on the floor of the second pod, a little dizzy.

"Oh wow. That was GREAT!" a majority of the crowd gawked as everyone applauded Lucca for a job well done while Takeshi approached Crono.

"You okay?" Takeshi asked.

"So how was it?" Lucca added.

"Yea… just a little dizzy, and… it felt weird" Crono admitted.

"Wanna try it again?" Lucca offered.

"What a kick!" Marle added as she rushed over. "I want to try it, too!"

"Huh?" Lucca gawked before finally getting a close look at Marle. "Hey Crono, how'd you pick up a cutie like her?"

"Eh?! What do you mean…?" Crono asked.

"Wait, so you and Lucca aren't a couple?" Takeshi asked.

"NO!" the two responded in unison as Marle walked over towards Lucca.

"Hang on, Crono! I'm gonna give it a try!" Marle told him as Taban walked towards the left pod and began to announce.

"Behold, ladies and gentlemen, as this vision of loveliness steps aboard this machine!" Taban called out as Marle walked over to the same pod.

"Don't go away, I'll be right back!" Marle assured as she stepped onto the pod.

"You sure about this? There's still time to change your mind!" Taban added.

"No way! I'm positive about this! Throw the switch!" Marle shouted.

"I'm a vision of loveliness right… oh wait!" Yoko gasped.

"What's wrong?" Takeshi asked Yoko as she pulled Takeshi over to whisper in his ear while Taban and Lucca worked the Telepod like they had with Crono.

"This is the part where the time portals in the game are introduced. It's because of the tech of Lucca's machine somehow reacting to Marle's pendant. So…" Yoko started before... Marle's pendant suddenly began to glow blue and a strange noise was heard.

"Now what?" Takeshi gasped in panic.

"What's happening?!" Marle asked, equally confused. "My pendant… it's…"

Suddenly, Marle began spinning in place like Crono had before, but then… the Telepod controls began to spark.

"Huh?!" Lucca gasped seeing what was happening as she and Taban backed up while Marle was still spinning.

Suddenly, between the two pods, some blue portal appeared before Marle disappeared in sparkles, somehow leaving her pendant behind. Then, the sparkles entered the portal as they reformed into a panicking Marle before the portal shut on its own, surprising the entire crowd, including the Imagin.

However, during this moment, both Takeshi and Yoko could hear a train whistle… one that sounded all too familiar. Yet, nobody else seemed to hear it as after the portal vanished, Taban rushed over to examine the place the portal was before turning to his daughter.

"Lucca! Where is she?!" Taban demanded.

"How should I know?!" Lucca responded before Taban rushed up to the crowd.

"Show's over, folks! Move along!" Taban told them as most of the crowd left, leaving Taban, Lucca, Crono, Takeshi, Yoko, Momotaros, and Yukitaros standing alone, Taban and Lucca trying to figure out what happened.

"What's going on, Lucca? WHERE IS SHE?" Taban asked.

Lucca regained her composure and turned around to think of what it could've been.

"The way she disappeared… it couldn't have been the Telepod!" she noted. "The warp field seemed to be affected by her pendant…"

"What're we going to do now?"

"She's so familiar! I KNOW I've seen her somewhere…"

At that moment, Crono and Takeshi looked at each other, nodded, and walked up to the Telepod, Crono picking up the pendant before they stepped onto the Telepod. Lucca noticed this along with the Imagin and Yoko.

"Crono!" Lucca gasped.

"You're actually going to go after her?! What a fine lad!" Taban replied.

"Of course we're going!" Takeshi responded. "She's a friend… and I can't let a friend get into danger for any reason! Yoko? Momotaros? Yukitaros? You with us?"

**"Well, if you die, I go down. So whatever,"** Momotaros said.

"Wherever you go, I go Take-kun!" Yoko said with confidence.

**"I'm not staying back, at all,"** Yukitaros concluded before all three stepped onto the Telepod with Crono and Takeshi.

"Listen! I don't know where this machine is going to send you, but we haven't got any other choice," Lucca told the five.

"Won't they all be lost?" Taban asked.

"This is our only hope! That pendant seems to be the key, Crono, you and your friends hang onto it, and brace yourselves!" Lucca told them as Taban and Lucca started up the Telepods, and worked to transfer more power into the machines. This went on until the consoles began to spark again.

"There! We did it!" Lucca realized as the five on the Telepod spun in place as the blue portal appeared before they were transported into it, "I'll follow you five after I figure out what went wrong. Good luck, Crono, everyone!"

"Hang on tight, Yoko!" Takeshi responded before Yoko locked her other arm into Takeshi's, simply hoping everything would be okay.

And then, the portal closed up, leaving the five traveling through the portal to who knows where.

* * *

**Jikai, Den-O Trigger**

Crono: Where are we?

Yoko: I think the best question is "_when _are we?"

**Momotaros: Oi! I smell more Imagin!**

**Yukitaros: That's not all that's here.**

**?: You sure are a lovely looking lady.**

**=ROD FORM!=**

**?: Omae… boku nii tsuraretemiru.**

* * *

**KKD: And that's the second chapter. I'm surprised how much Pika wanted to work on this chapter… even if he seemed to be acting slow due to his computer.**

**Pikatwig: Not sure why it was like that. But anyway, Yuki Den-O along with all of her Imagin are my creations.**

**KKD: Pika has another story planned with the same forms and Imagin, just a different girl, in the works.**

**Pikatwig: Yep, and I can't wait for the next chapter to roll around, since it'll introduce my favorite member of the Taros.**

**KKD: Cool. So, favorite part?**

**Pikatwig: Has to be where Yoko becomes Yuki Den-O.**

**KKD: I wouldn't be too surprised by that. My favorite part… okay, what you said was one of my favorite parts, too.**

**Pikatwig: Cool. So, ready to end it off?**

**KKD: Yep. Ready. So, until next time, this is KKD Silver…**

**Pikatwig: And Pikatwig.**

**KKD: Signing off. Jaa ne.**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**


	3. Chapter 3

**KKD: Chapter 3's here, and man, I don't think we've got this many chapters up so fast since Pokemon Neo.**

**Pikatwig: True there aibou, true there.**

**KKD: Probably the reason why this one's up so fast, though, is due to a certain Imagin that'll appear here being Pika's fav.**

**Pikatwig: Yep! And I'm also curious as to where Chrono Trigger is going.**

**KKD: Remember folks, he's still not too familiar with Chrono Trigger, so working on this, he's getting the idea of the game's plot.**

**Pikatwig: Disclaimer time.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD Silver nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises used within this story including Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Den-O, Chrono Trigger, or anything else mentioned and/or used. They belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, Square Enix (known as Square during Chrono Trigger's release), etc, etc, etc. The only things they do own are some OCs which will be revealed during the course of the story.**

* * *

**Last time, on Den-O Trigger**

_**Takeshi and Yoko had fun at the Millennial Fair, both of them making sure Crono was on his best behavior while they were at it. Then, an Imagin showed up, which Den-O took on, with the help of a new Imagin partner of Yoko**__**'**__**s who helped her become a rider known as Yuki Den-O. Then, the team arrived to check out Lucca**__**'**__**s new Telepod, which proved a success with Crono, but when Marle tried it, something happened as she was sent through a portal. Wanting to help her, our heroes traveled through this same portal to go after Marle.**_

* * *

A blue flash flew through the sands of time, traveling at a fast speed, this happened to be our heroes, as they were traveling through time to find Marle.

"What the heck is this? Some kinda desert?" Crono gawked.

"We're in the sands of time! Takeshi, can you believe it?!" Yoko said in joy.

"I'm just as amazed as you are, Yoko!" Takeshi nodded as they flew across the sky, unaware of some sand on the ground forming a blank Imagin form that was observing them before entering a thinking pose.

After that, they saw another portal open, and when they exited, they were spat out into what appeared to be a forest in the middle of autumn, which was odd seeing as the Millennial Fair's location looked like it was in the midst of summer.

"Where are we?" Crono asked before noticing something. "And what happened to Momotaros and Yukitaros?"

"I have no clue," Yoko said in worry, as a ringtone was heard.

"Huh?" Takeshi gawked before pulling out… his K-Taros? "I thought I lost this thing… and isn't it just a toy?"

With a shrug, Takeshi answered.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

**-Oi, Takeshi. Yukitaros and I can't follow you through time, but we can communicate to you guys through these phones. If you need us, just call us into action with your belts. Just hurry up, I'm getting a little antsy right now!-** Momotaros' voice shouted through the K-Taros.

"Why did he use a plural when there's only one K-Taros?" Yoko wondered aloud, when another ringtone began to play.

"Huh?" Takeshi gawked as Yoko pulled out a violet version of the K-Taros that had colors connected to her belt and assumed rider forms, too. "You modified that, too?"

"What can you say, I'm a genius," Yoko smiled, as she picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.

**-Yoko. You heard what Momotaros said, just remember we're back here in Crono's home time in case you need us. Also, we can't join you unless you two make that wish and form the contract, so hurry up!-** Yukitaros answered.

Yoko gave a nod, and then hung up.

"Okay, I guess we need to find Marle, and quick," Takeshi figured.

"Seriously you guys. What were those phones of yours, and where the heck are we?" Crono asked.

"These will let us contact our Imagin even if we're not in the same time period, as for where we are… I'd think the better question is '_when_ are we'," Yoko replied. "And my guess is the medieval times."

* * *

**The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?**

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a Takeshi and Yoko at the Rider convention before reacting like they heard something and rushed over to a door***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of the events in Chrono Trigger fall around Takeshi and Yoko***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see the two looking off towards the camera before it switches to Chrono and his friends hanging out before Takeshi and Yoko arrive.***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips an hourglass at the convention upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Takeshi and Yoko holding the passes while pointing their fingers into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot Chrono and his friends fighting to save the world before the image shifts again to Takeshi and Yoko getting ready to execute their henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see the two execute their Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form, and at the same time, we see Yuki Den-O's helmet attach to her plat form face completeing her henshin into Blizzard form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose and Yuki Den-O used a similar pose before they both set up their Full Charge attacks***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade and Yuki Den-O fires a bow from her arrow, which freezes the camera, and is then shattered by Sword Form' finisher.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Takeshi and Yoko looking at what appears to be a division of the real world and Chrono's world, while in the sands of time. The two are facing opposite from each-other, holding hands, while a reflections shows their Imagin forms***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros and Yukitaros, the scene changes to shots of Takeshi's and Yoko's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in a bar with the Ryutaros possessed form and Takataros possessed form tossing the passes to the original Takeshi and Yoko before a shot of Den-O and Yuki Den-O is seen of them getting ready to launch Denbirds into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O and Yuki Den-O make the jump before we see the Momotaros and Yukitaros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

The three had began to walk around a bit, more or less wandering a bit aimlessly. Suddenly, the trio heard some noises nearby.

"Oh boy… Yoko… tell me that was you or your stomach…" Takeshi gulped.

"Wrong," Yoko replied.

"Wasn't me," Crono added.

"I don't think it's me, either," Takeshi gulped again before they heard the sound again, along with some rustling in the bushes. "Now I _KNOW_ that's not me! Something's around here."

Suddenly, to the surprise of our heroes, three small blue imps popped out of the bushes ready to attack.

"One of the enemies, imps," Yoko realized as Crono pulled out his sword.

"Wait… we don't have other weapons, and we can't use our armors," Takeshi responded before Crono handed the two their own weapons; for Takeshi he got a light katana, and for Yoko, she got a bow and arrows.

"Got those at the fair. Use them wisely you guys," Crono told them.

The two nodded before quickly hitting the imps, Crono and Takeshi with their swords, and Yoko with the bow, but it was only one attack each, and the imps were defeated.

"That was fun," Yoko admitted, and then the boys simply smiled a bit.

"So… what should we do?" Takeshi asked Yoko.

"We should probably keep going and see if we can find Marle anywhere around here. This place may be a bit different, but I somehow recognize a lot of the paths. Stay close and I'll take lead the way," Crono answered.

* * *

Back in the present, Lucca and Taban were still working on the Telepod while the two Imagin just sat around, waiting for something to happen.

**"Oi, Yukitaros, did you sense anything odd when we were with the team before we got thrusted back?"** Momotaros asked.

**"Now that you mention it, yea… I think I did notice something off,"** Yukitaros admitted.

"What're you two talking about?" Lucca asked.

**"Nothing that concerns you, Hanakusonna,"** Momotaros answered, making Luuca annoyed as her eyebrow twitched before looking at the red Imagin.

"What did you just call me?!" Lucca growled.

**"You heard me: Hanakusonna!"**

Lucca growled, before she gave a swift punch at the Imagin, and walked back over to her dad. **"That felt oddly familiar…"** Momotaros muttered.

**"Serves you right,"** Yukitaros sighed.

* * *

Back in the past, Crono and the team managed to make it back into town, which somehow looked newer as they approached the local inn. "Wow… looks even more amazing than in the game," Yoko said under her breath.

"...Remember, that was a 16-bit game; this is the actual world," Takeshi whispered to her, reminding Yoko of where they were after somehow hearing her. Yoko gave a small sigh, and then Crono walked in for a moment, soon followed by Takeshi.

"Man I'm bored…" Yoko sighed, pulling out the V-Taros to contact Yukitaros.

* * *

Inside, Crono was checking in to the inn, getting the trio their own room as Takeshi checked out the locals. He even saw one who looked like a knight and walked over to him.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you tell me where exactly I am?" Takeshi asked as he didn't exactly recall the name of the place they were at.

"'Where are you?' Are you stupid? THIS is the kingdom of Guardia! We're battling Magus's army," the knight informed Takeshi.

"Okay, sorry, no need to snap," Takeshi responded before thinking about this. _'__Guardia? At war with Magus__' __army? Didn__'__t I hear something about these events at the Millennial Fair?__'_

"That'll be 10 G per night, sir," the lady told Crono, who paid her with the same currency, gold.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Yoko was finally in contact with Yukitaros and they were talking a bit. "This place looks nice, and the grass feels great," Yoko told her aibou.

-You say that last part because of your barefeet?- Yukitaros asked.

"Well duh." Yoko replied, as Takeshi walked out and over to her.

"Hey Yoko. I need to talk to you about where we are," Takeshi told her.

She hung up her conversation with Yukitaros, and then turned to him. "Yes, this is a past version of Crono's hometown."

"I know that, but did you remember where his hometown was located in?" Takeshi asked.

"Well… not really. It's been a while since I played the game," she answered.

"Then listen. The Millennial Fair was set up to celebrate 1000 years after the war of the Kingdom of Guardia against the forces of some guy named Magus, right?" Takeshi asked.

"...Yea, I did hear the locals tell me about that."

"Well I talked to one of the locals staying at the inn, and he told me that this place is the Kingdom of Guardia and that they're currently in the fight against Magus's army. Do you know what this means?" Takeshi asked.

"Yea. We've been sent back to that war, oh shoot. Crono's on his way out," Yoko said, as Crono walked out and over to them.

"Guys, I got us rooms… and I just heard from some of the knights in there they just found Queen Leene. She's the one they named the bell at the Millennial Fair after," Crono told them, "I'm getting the feeling we're not back in our own time."

"Right," both Takeshi and Yoko said in unison. "So, why don't you lead us to where we're going to stay?" Takeshi suggested.

"Sure thing. We'll need to check in at the castle in the morning, and seeing how late it is, we'll need a good night's rest," Crono nodded as they walked into the inn and upstairs towards their room, which had only two beds.

"This feels nice…" Yoko said to herself, a smile on her face, as the three walked in.

"But there's only two beds. How're we gonna solve this?" Takeshi asked.

"I was gonna take one bed to myself, and you two could share. You are good friends, right?" Crono asked, causing the two to blush a very VERY bright shade of red.

Both were at a total loss of words, and back in the present, due to some sort of psychic link, Momotaros and Yukitaros heard this.

**"...Is he seriously thinking of pairing those two up?"** Yukitaros asked Momotaros.

**"I don't know…"**

* * *

Back with our heroes, Crono was about to relax when one of the workers came up to check on them before noticing Yoko.

"Um, pardon me Ms., but didn't you read the sign outside and at the front? 'No Shirts, No _Shoes_, No Service'," the worker told her, making Yoko very nervous all of a sudden.

"_Oh my…_" she said in a bit of a scared tone.

"Hold it there buddy!" Takeshi responded walking up to him, "This is a fine establishment, isn't it? We already paid the gold required for three people to spend at least one night here, so you'd better let this customer slide on that issue, or so help me, you and your superiors won't even be able to walk, much less complain about someone not wearing shoes or socks! Got it!" Takeshi snapped, defending his friend's opinion.

"Oh… uh… sorry sir, but… it's the rules and…"

"Oh, rules huh? Fine. I see. If that's the case, I'll just tell the innkeeper that we want our money back because you people won't accept people in here who already paid, regardless of their choice to wear footwear or not!" Takeshi snapped.

"...Uh… I'll let the innkeeper know of this… she'll make sure your friend can stay here anytime you guys visit… no questions asked about the lack of footwear, too," the worker answered before running off downstairs.

Yoko, surprised and amazed by Takeshi's actions, smiled with a blush on her face before she walked up to him and held his hand.

"...Thanks Takeshi… I knew you didn't mind my love of being barefoot… but I didn't think you'd be willing to go that far to defend that decision…" Yoko smiled, making Takeshi blush.

"Hey, you're my best friend, Yoko-chan. I don't want you feeling sad 'cause some people won't accept you for who you are, even if it involves your cute tootsies," Takeshi smiled back, making Yoko's blush brighter.

"...A...Arigatou," she smiled, soon hugging her best friend.

"You know… now that I think about it… I remember the inn back in my home used to have that policy of no shirts and/or no shoes meaning no service… but someone did manage to change it… I'm starting to think I somehow know who caused the change," Crono brought up, getting the attention of the two.

"Heh, that's cool." Yoko smiled.

"So are you two going to sleep together or what…?" Crono asked them.

"Uh… oh… um… you don't mind… do you… Yoko-chan?" Takeshi asked as they both blushed.

"Uh… no offense, but can I think about it a bit?" Yoko said a bit nervously.

"S-sure," Takeshi nodded.

* * *

Downstairs, the employee who Takeshi spoke with rushed down and met up with the innkeeper.

"Excuse me, sir. I just met with a couple of customers upstairs… and they said they were threatening to leave the inn and never return… if we kept up our policy regarding a lack of clothing," the employee panted, getting the employer thinking.

"This could be bad for business…" he figured before realizing that if he continued to keep the policy, then they would lose more business and eventually be shut down. "Okay… I'll get rid of that policy immediately. Let those customers know of this as soon as possible."

With a nod from the employee, he ran back up, not knowing their short conversation was overheard by one particularly old knight.

"What? This is madness! Those fools are breaking not only traditions, but also rules! This will only lead to a rise in outlaws and crimes… grrr… I wish I could simply stop those fools," the knight growled before a yellow orb floated around, and struck him.

He gasped at what happened next, seeing sand randomly fall before seeing it shift around.

* * *

Back upstairs Crono had one bed to himself, and then Takeshi and Yoko were in the other one.

"Hope you don't mind this, Yoko-chan," Takeshi blushed, "Uh… I must confess… this is my first time… sharing a bed with a girl."

"Yea… if this was anyone else… I don't think I could do it… but it's you Takeshi… so, I don't mind." Yoko blushed.

"...Good to know…"

The two just smiled, at first finding it difficult to get any sleep with both of them trying to find comfortable positions in the bed without touching certain places. It did take a while, but they were able to be in a comfy position without doing anything bad.

* * *

That night, there was a girl who was walking around without socks or shoes. The reason being she ruined her own footwear due to some of the sharper rocks tearing through the material. Suddenly, she heard something off before seeing something, and then she screamed as the source of what she saw, an Imagin themed after a crustacean, rushed in and grabbed her.

**"The rule must be followed!"** the Imagin shouted, as the Imagin carried her away.

* * *

The next day, Yoko yawned as she woke up, feeling very refreshed. She looked over to where Takeshi was for a second before looking to see Crono still asleep. However, she suddenly realized something, did a double take, and saw that Takeshi was gone now.

"Oh no! Did I do something wrong?! Where's Takeshi," she said in worry before suddenly hearing her V-Taros go off. "Uh… Yukitaros, now isn't a good time, Takeshi's gone!" she said in worry.

**-YOKO-BAKA, IT'S ME!-** she heard the familiar male voice snap, which kinda surprised her.

"Momotaros? What is it… oh! Do you know where Takeshi is right now? I'm worried I did something wrong." Yoko said

**-Look, I doubt you did anything wrong, but I can't find Takeshi. While you two were sleeping, it was like he suddenly vanished on me. I'm suspecting something, and this may seem like a long shot, but I think he's contracted another Imagin!-** Momotaros explained.

"Oh… really? Did you happen to sense what kind of Imagin it was?" Yoko asked, knowing that in Den-O, two Imagin were contracted to the main character at the same time.

**-How would I know? I can't tell what Imagin it is right away! ...But I'll keep searching for him!-** Momotaros answered as it seemed like he hung up before she heard someone else come up.

**-Listen, Yoko. While he was struggling to find Takeshi, I managed to detect another Imagin. It wasn't contracted to him, but the Imagin is close. Trust me on that. Wake Crono up and let's find that son of a gun,-** Yukitaros told Yoko.

"Alright…" Yoko replied, as she simply hung up, her thoughts sort of about Takeshi as she walked over to Crono to wake him up, "Crono. Crono, wake up!"

"Ugh… what now?" Crono groaned, waking up.

"There's something going on, Takeshi's missing and there's another Imagin on the loose." Yoko informed.

"Great… another monster atta-wait, what? Takeshi's gone? Wasn't he with you?" Crono gawked.

"No… I don't know where he is… what do you say we split up, we can cover more ground that way. You can try and find Takeshi, and I'll handle the Imagin," Yoko suggested.

"Okay… I'll do my best," Crono nodded as he got out of bed and they rushed out of their room, quickly splitting up.

Yoko got out of the inn first, and began to look around for the Imagin, and sure enough, she found it after about an hour of searching.

"Hey crabby, I think you're a long ways away from the ocean!" Yoko shouted.

The Imagin then turned to see Yoko before noticing her barefeet.

**"You… you're breaking the rules…"** the Imagin growled pulling out some scythe-like weapons. "And the rules MUST be followed!"

"Rules can be boring sometimes, and while some must be followed, not all should be followed!" Yoko shouted back, readying her Terminal Buckle.

**"You… you rebel…"** the Imagin growled before Yoko held up her pass.

"Henshin!"

**=BLIZZARD FORM!=**

* * *

**"About time some action starts!"** Yukitaros said, as Momotaros looked at her with envy.

**"Where are you Takeshi!"** Momotaros muttered, as Yukitaros disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Back in the past, Yuki Den-O's armor completely attached to Yoko with Yukitaros' possession.

**"Ore… sanjou!"** Yuki Den-O shouted out.

The Crust Imagin looked at Yuki Den-O for a moment, confused. **"What does that have to do with anything?"**

**"It's a catchphrase I'm sharing with someone else, baka,"** Yuki Den-O answered, setting up her arrow. She charged forward, and began to battle the Crust Imagin close range. The rider used her bladed bow to great effect, cracking the Crust Imagin's shell, but Yuki Den-O didn't realize her attacks led the Imagin closer to a body of water.

"_...water?__"_ Yoko's voice said a bit nervously.

**"Now what? Don't tell me you can't swim,"** Yukitaros groaned, but…

**"Grr… I'll deal with you later!"** the Crust Imagin snapped before jumping and diving into the water behind him. Yuki Den-O stopped moving, due to Yoko's will.

**"Grr… what's wrong?! We can't let him get away!"** Yuki Den-O grunted, trying to move.

"_I__'__m scared…"_

**"Scared of wha-... wait… are you really scared of water? Okay… what happened that made you scared of it?"** Yuki Den-O sighed/asked Yoko.

"_Well__… __I was almost attacked by a shark__… __and I almost drowned once__… I__'__m just so scared, but please don__'__t tell the others, especially Takeshi. Please?__" _Yoko begged.

**"...Don't worry girl, this secret is safe with me,"** Yukitaros assured, before pulling off the Terminal Buckle and leaving. Yoko sighed with relief at this, simply hoping Takeshi won't ever find out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crono had checked many of the buildings in town, and no sign of Takeshi. Now, he was at the Marketplace, and still wasn't having much luck before he noticed something off: a group of ladies gathered around in one area.

"What the hey?" Crono gawked trying to look past the ladies to see what or who they gathered around and why. He was rather surprised to see Takeshi standing in the center, but he looked different. He somehow got some garments of the locals, but colored in bright shades of blue and white, had a pair of glasses over his bright blue eyes, and in place of his violet streak, he had a blue streak in his neatly combed hair.

'_Oh I see your game Takeshi. You play boy hentai!__' _Crono figured.

"So, do you know what your type is?" one lady in the crowd asked.

**"My type? Well… I would say yours, but you're all such lovely ladies that I can't decide,"** Takeshi spoke in a voice not his own; it sounded more suave than his normal voice and Momotaros', but it seemed to make the ladies blush and giggle confusing Crono.

"What would bring you here sir?" another one asked.

**"You have heard of the string of kidnappings, right? I'm trying to find the culprit who's kidnapping ladies as well as to protect beauties such as yourselves,"** I-Takeshi answered.

"Is Takeshi okay? Man… I gotta find Yoko, and tell him what a jerk Takeshi is." Crono said annoyed, thinking he woke some sort of play boy out of Takeshi.

Just as Crono was about to leave, Yoko came running up, panting as she was exhausted from all the running she did.

"Well, I found something out. You've heard about girls being kidnapped? Well, it's being caused by an Imagin, who's a stuck up for rules," Yoko whispered to Crono.

"Really? Well… uh… we may need a little more help than just Takeshi. In fact, I think you may need to smack some sense into him," Crono told Yoko, confusing her.

Crono sighed, as he was simply annoyed by this, when some knights walked over to the crowd, forcing the ladies around I-Takeshi to go away. "Are you alright sir?" one knight asked.

**"Yes, I'm fine. No need for concern, Sir,"** I-Takeshi answered, his voice ringing a HUGE bell in Yoko's ears as she immediately recognized the voice coming out of her friend's mouth.

"Crono, can you go and buy us a bit of supplies? I'm gonna… smack some sense into Takeshi like you asked me," Yoko explained.

"Fair enough. I'll go do that," Crono answered, walking off as Yoko simply giggled a bit.

'_Take-kun, you__'__re amazing. Now, he has my favorite character from Den-O with him,__'_ Yoko thought, and then noticed that I-Takeshi finally saw her.

**"Well well… aren't you a little cutie?"** I-Takeshi replied, making Yoko smile widely and blush at the same time.

"He called me cute," Yoko squealed a bit.

**"Are you okay? I can take you someplace else if you want,"** I-Takeshi offered, extending a hand for her.

"Yea… I'd like that," Yoko admitted, taking his hand before they walked off.

* * *

Later, Yoko and I-Takeshi were by themselves in some sort of plain area close to a river.

**"So, what do you want to talk about, my vision of loveliness?"** I-Takeshi asked.

"Well… I… I'm just finally glad I could meet you in person!" Yoko smiled.

**"Is that all? Well… I guess I could say the same for you. You have some beautiful hair, a gorgeously cute face. And I confess… you being barefoot makes you even cuter,"** I-Takeshi replied. Yoko then blushed an even deeper red, simply happy.

* * *

Back, in the present, Yukitaros simply began to think about Yoko's fear of water. When… **"Eh? Momotaros, I think I know where Takeshi is!"** Yukitaros informed.

**"You do? Where? And how can you detect him?"** Momotaros gawked.

**"He's in the same area as Yoko is,"** Yukitaros informed.

**"Where is _she _then?!"**

**"She's in a plain area…"** Yukitaros said, somehow showing the location to Momotaros.

**"Oi! That's him alright! And there's another one possessing him!"** Momotaros growled before trying to focus to contact this guy.

* * *

Back in the past, Yoko was still blushing, as I-Takeshi simply took her hand, and they were walking a bit, and the river then lead them to the nearby ocean, and while Yoko was even more scared of this type of body of water than others, she felt safer with I-Takeshi.

"This is kind of… nerve-wrecking, but being around you makes me feel safer." Yoko smiled.

**"Don't get cocky,"** Momotaros said to the Imagin currently in Takeshi, causing the possessed boy to look around before smiling.

**"Don't get cocky!"** the Oni Imagin repeated himself.

**"Hm, …Fishing for this seems more interesting,"** the possessed boy spoke, getting a confused sound out of Yoko.

**"I said don't get cocky!"** Momotaros snapped, forcing his way into Takeshi's body, making I-Takeshi become M-Takeshi. **"Ore SANJOU! Oi Yoko! Why didn't you tell me you knew where Takeshi is!"** M-Takeshi yelled.

"Well if you must know, Mr. Rude-Oni, I happened to like the Imagin who was possessing him much more than I like you, as cool as you are, that is," Yoko answered.

**"Eh~? So it's occupied. I could've sworned it was empty,"** the Imagin who possessed Takeshi a second ago spoke.

**"There's no way you couldn't have known! What're you trying to do?!"**

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Yoko began to say, smacking M-Takeshi on the back of the head.

**"...Ow…"** Momotaros groaned, leaving Takeshi before Takeshi fell to his knees and held the spot that Yoko bonked.

"Owowowowowowowowowowowow!" he winced in pain.

"Oh! I'm so sorry that I hurt you Take-kun!" Yoko apologized.

"...Did you forget that while an Imagin's possessing us, _we_ can still feel the pain delivered to them seeing as they're using _our_ bodies?!" Takeshi responded.

Yoko gave a small frown, and looked sad. "Sorry…"

"Huh? Oh, Yoko! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, you know that, right?" Takeshi responded, taking his friend's hand. Yoko smiled, as they heard sand begin to shift around, as the Crust Imagin appared before them.

**"So, you have discovered where I am hiding? Ah… and the rebel is here."**

"What the? Another Imagin?!" Takeshi gawked, getting into a battle stance, readying his new sword.

Suddenly, Yoko was pushed into the water by the Crust Imagin, causing her to scream before she landed in the water, making Takeshi gasp.

"You!" Takeshi gawked before seeing Yoko. "Yoko-chan! Swim back to shore! It's not that far!"

Yoko was scared, barely staying buoyant. "I… can't! I can't swim! Help!" she shouted, before she fell under the water.

"EH?!" Takeshi gawked, not sure whether to stay and fight the Imagin himself at first, or to jump in and save his best friend.

**"As for you… you were persuaded by that rebel. Prepare to die!"** the Crust Imagin growled at Takeshi.

"Oh crap!" Takeshi gawked as the two started to fight, with Takeshi blocking most of the Imagin's hits with his sword.

"Momotaros, ikuzo!" he said, readying the Terminal Buckle. "Henshin!"

**=SWORD FORM!=**

And like before, Den-O's armor attached to Takeshi, followed by the Sword Form bits.

**"Ore Futatabi Sanjou! Okay you Kani-yaro, I'm not letting you escape me, just 'cause I couldn't fight before,"** Den-O replied, setting up his sword, **"From here on out, it's all a climax! Ikuze, ikuze, IKUZE!"**

And so, Den-O attempted to stop the Crust Imagin, but both were still able to block each other's attacks. Den-O looked over to where Yoko was last seen. _"Yoko-chan… I gotta help her!"_ Takeshi exclaimed.

**"Oi! Focus on the battle baka!"** Momotaros snapped.

But then, he kicked the Imagin away, as Takeshi was inserting his will over the form. _"__If you don__'__t want to help Yoko__… I__'__ll MAKE you help her!__"_

**"No! Wait! DON'T!"** Momotaros panicked as Takeshi forced Den-O to jump into the water after his friend, but instead of normal swimming, they were sinking fast like a rock. **"BAKA! I CAN'T SWIM!"**

"_...oh shoot!__"_

"_**You two need some help?**__**" **_the other Imagin asked.

"_Eh? Urataros? ...Yea… I__'__ll need a lot of help here,__" _Takeshi answered as he pressed the blue button, which activated a sound that resembled bubbling in water before flashing the pass in front of the buckle.

**=ROD FORM=**

This time, Den-O reoriented himself before the Sword Form mask vanished and the armor rotated so the yellow and black side was on the front and the red and silver parts were on the back. Yet, before connecting, the new chest opened up revealing blue turtle-shell themed armor with orange parts on the chest. After this armor connected, something that looked like a blue turtle appeared where the peach did before, but it's silver legs shifted to form blade-like parts on the mask, orange eye-pieces, and a green gem in the forehead of this otherwise all blue mask. Then, the rider swam down before finding Yoko, grabbing her, and then swimming back to the surface.

On shore, Crono had just arrived, readying his sword to battle the Crust Imagin on his own.

**"Looks like they both drowned!"** the Crust Imagin laughed,

"No… Yoko… Takeshi…" Crono gawked before they heard a splash coming up from the water behind the Imagin and suddenly, Den-O in his new form, holding Yoko in a bridal style, landed between the Crust Imagin and Crono.

**"Nani?!"** the Imagin gawked.

"So it was really an Imagin earlier?" Crono gasped, as Den-O put Yoko down.

**"Make sure she's safe. I'll wrap this up quickly!"** Den-O told Crono.

"Uh… r-right!" Crono nodded, running off with Yoko as Den-O walked over to face the Imagin.

**"Omae… boku ni tsuraretemiru?"** Den-O asked the Crust Imagin. **"Now… you're going to pay for messing with Yoko-chan!"** Den-O shouted, charging forward, and striking the Imagin several times with some strong kicks.

**"Kuso…"** the Crust Imagin groaned as Urataros set up the Dengasher into a long stick formation before it extended to form a full-fledge rod, or bo staff with a bladed tip. He quickly struck the Imagin, sending it near a wall. "Let's end this," Den-O said.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

With blue electricity being charged into the staff, Den-O thrusted it like a spear, right into the chest of the Imagin, forming a hexagonal shaped blue target for Den-O as the Crust Imagin was frozen still. Den-O jumped before executing a drop kick, which hit the hexagon, causing the Imagin to explode in defeat before Den-O landed on his feet.

He then quickly undid the buckle, and ran to where Crono had put Yoko.

"She's okay," Crono informed.

**"That's good to hear. Thank you,"** U-Takeshi replied before walking up to Yoko and placing his hand on her cheek.

"Okay, whoever you are, but… could you help with Yoko? I don't want to think that she drowned completely while Momotaros took so long to jump in," Crono sighed.

U-Takeshi gave a look at Yoko, and then heard her heart will still beating. **"I'll help, but how is the question…"** U-Takeshi commented.

"_Have you never heard of CPR?__" _Takeshi asked Urataros.

**"Eh?"** U-Takeshi asked.

"_Just do as I say, and everything will be okay. I know you may feel a bit uncomfortable with this, but we have no other choice,__" _Takeshi informed, making U-Takeshi sighed as he proceeded to perform CPR on Yoko. After a little while, Yoko had began to cough up a bit of water, before panting a little bit.

**"Yoko-chan. Daijoubou?"** U-Takeshi asked.

"Hai…" she nodded, as Urataros took his leave, and Takeshi was left there with Yoko, as both began to blush at their current position.

"...Should I leave you two alone to…" Crono started before…

"DON'T! Even! Go there," Takeshi responded, interrupting Crono as he knew what Crono was gonna say.

"So… now you know my secret… I'm scared of the water and I can't swim," Yoko sighed, as a few tears began to roll down.

"Hey… it's not a bad thing, Yoko," Takeshi assured, lifting her chin up. "I'll always be here to help you… no matter what."

Yoko smiled and blushed a bit, before she simply began to rub her tears away. "It's just so deep and wet… and I can't swim… I mean… I almost drowned when I was younger…" Yoko began. "I was about nine years old, and at a pool for a friend's birthday, when I was pushed in by some mean kids who knew I couldn't swim."

"Hey, c'mon. You've got a lot of things to your credit. You're smart, you're a black belt in karate, you defied your parents about being barefoot, and to top it off, you're a proud otaku… but to admit that you can't swim? ...I admit, I'm a bit surprised," Takeshi told her.

"Thanks… but, I'm not so embarrassed about it now. So Take-kun, thanks for saving my life… I owe you," Yoko smiled.

"Hey… anything for a friend," he told her, giving his friend a gentle hug. "But… admittedly, Urataros saved your life more than I did today."

"Oh really? Well… can I thank him, face to face, in a way?" Yoko asked.

"Sure… I guess, but after this, I need to change back into my normal clothes; these are starting to feel a bit itchy," Takeshi nodded before Urataros took over and Takeshi became U-Takeshi again.

"Thank you so much Urataros… I owe you big time." Yoko thanked.

**"Anything for you… my little Yoko-chan,"** Urataros replied, giving her a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Back at the inn, Takeshi (in his normal clothes), Yoko and Crono gathered up the stuff they almost forgot, and were set to leave for the castle.

"Wait. What happened to the kidnapped people?" Yoko asked.

"Oh, I saved them," Crono answered.

"Okay. So Takeshi… I still can't thank you enough." Yoko told Takeshi, as he chuckled a bit.

"Uh… no prob," Takeshi replied as they took off for the castle. However, unknown to Yoko, a bit of sand was dripping from her as she walked.

It took the group a little while, but they were soon outside Guardia forest.

"So… we go through here?" Takeshi asked.

"Yep." Crono nodded.

"The castle's through this forest," Yoko checked.

"Yep. Just follow me, and we'll make it there in no time," Crono told the two, leading the way.

"Yoko… mind me asking why you never told me you couldn't swim?" Takeshi asked.

"Cause I was too embarrassed to tell you Take-kun…" Yoko sighed.

"Well there's no water where we're going," Takeshi assured.

"Good… cause I'm done with water for a while…" Yoko replied, before she simply smiled at Takeshi.

"Okay… let's go. We've got a ways to walk still."

Thus the trio continued to walk, Yoko still not noticing a tiny bit of sand trailing from her.

* * *

**Jikai, Den-O Trigger**

Yoko: I thought I was done with water for a while.

**U-Takeshi: Where'd you come from?**

**?: When my contract holder almost drowned.**

Crono: Marle?!

Marle: Crono? What's happening to me?!

Takeshi: Oh boy.

Yoko: This could be bad.

**=SONIC FORM!=**

**Yuki Den-O: Mind if I… play with you for a bit?**

* * *

**Pikatwig: And there's another chapter!**

**KKD: Third in a row. We are on a roll, man. I'm glad I'm working on this one with you.**

**Pikatwig: Yep. My favorite Taros was in this chapter, and I loved this chapter.**

**KKD: For those who didn't get it, his fav is Urataros. So, favorite part?**

**Pikatwig: Hmm… has to be where Den-O saves Yoko.**

**KKD: Yea, that was cool. But actually, I like how Takeshi stood up for his friend's choice earlier, which seemed to hint at something that happened in Crono's time.**

**Pikatwig: That's actually my second favorite part. Anyway, this chapter was fun, it's end off time. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**KKD: And I'm surprised how much of a positive reaction we got from just the first day for this story being out. Admittedly, we got 3 chapters up at the same time, but it is still quite the feat. And we got some nifty suggestions, including one funny one in our first review. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, right?**

**Pikatwig: True there aibou. And it's rather funny, but again, later on.**

**KKD: Yea. Anything else you want to address before we start this chapter, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: Hmm… not really. Let's get started.**

**KKD: Okay then. Let me set the Disclaimers up.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD Silver nor Pikatwig own any of the franchises used within this story including Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Den-O, Chrono Trigger, or anything else mentioned and/or used. They belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, Square Enix (known as Square during Chrono Trigger's release), etc, etc, etc. The only things they do own are some OCs which will be revealed during the course of the story.**

**KKD: Also, for those just tuning in, starting today, Den-O Trigger is gonna be updated on the same day as Super Sentai Dice-O, so read that first, and if you did, please enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Last time, on Den-O Trigger**

_**Our heroes arrived 1000 years in the past, and they began their search for Marle. However, they decided to take a break at the local inn. Yet one seemingly small thing regarding Takeshi and Yoko seemed to be the cause of something that happened in Crono**__**'**__**s time, but one person hated it so much that he became the target of an Imagin. Takeshi soon contracted the turtle Imagin, Urataros, and he helped the boy save Yoko, and defeat the Crust Imagin. Now, our trio are about to enter the forest to begin their trek to the castle to check the rumors regarding the queen**__**'**__**s return.**_

* * *

"You boys think I'm a 'Vision of Loveliness' right?" Yoko asked.

"Huh? Why bring that up, Yoko-chan?" Takeshi asked, confused.

"I got a little… miffed that Marle got called that… so let me ask again. You boys think I'm a 'Vision of Loveliness' right?"

Takeshi blushed, not sure how to respond at first, but he admitted that Yoko did look very beautiful, even if he wouldn't admit it before. But he just nodded in response.

"...Maybe," Crono shrugged.

"Thanks… I'm just a little worried about my looks, I kinda take some pride in them," Yoko admitted.

"You never told me you were that concerned about your looks; I always thought you looked great," Takeshi replied.

"Oh… thanks. Just a little embarrassed to admit it Take-kun. I actually wanted to tell you that, but it actually slips my mind, unlike my aquaphobia..." Yoko responded, getting a bit nervous.

"Don't worry about that, I mean it, Yoko. You always look fabulous to me," Takeshi complimented. Yoko blushed, and smiled. "Thanks Take-kun… your opinion means a lot to me,"

"Do you two want me to go and look for Marle on my own or somethin'?" Crono asked annoyed.

"Huh? Oh… uh… don't worry, we're right with you, Crono," Takeshi assured as he and Yoko rushed after him, the three having to fight some monsters every once in a while. They saw a small lake as they got close to the castle, and Yoko sighed. "I thought I was done with water for a while…"

"Just be glad we aren't going to be swimming," Takeshi told her. She looked a little nervous, until Takeshi walked up behind her and massaged her shoulders to calm her down.

"Oh… thanks, Take-kun. You always know how to calm me down…" Yoko smiled.

"No problem." Takeshi smiled, as Crono groaned.

"Can we please find Marle already you two?!" Crono groaned.

"Okay, we're coming, jeez," the two groaned in response

* * *

Back in the present, Urataros had finally showed up at the area where Momotaros and Yukitaros were waiting. Appearance wise, Urataros was a light shade of blue, with turtle shell themed armor that was colored aqua with silver hexagons on his toes, shoulder pads, chest, belt buckle, tops of his hands, and his forehead. The new Turtle Imagin stared at his new form with curiosity in his orange eyes while Momotaros looked at him in anger for what he did.

**"Who in the name of Den-O are you?!"** Momotaros demanded to know.

**"Apparently, according to Takeshi and his lovely girl Yoko, I am known as Urataros,"** the Turtle answered.

**"Excuse me. '_His_ lovely girl Yoko'?"** Yukitaros asked.

**"And who might you be?"** Urataros asked, he only now seeing Yukitaros.

**"I'm Yoko's aibou, Yukitaros. Now answer my question."** Yukitaros demanded.

**"I can tell when someone is in love, and that Takeshi is in love with your aibou… but he won't admit it,"** Urataros replied, pointing at Yukitaros.

**"Hey, quit yer pointing, Kame-yaro!"** Momotaros snapped, slapping Urataros' hand down.

**"Really…?"** Yukitaros began to think, before she sensed something off.

**"Indeed,"** Urataros nodded, not noticing Yukitaros' look, but Momotaros did.

**"What's wrong?"** the Oni Imagin asked.

**"I'm sensing something off… but I don't know why,"** Yukitaros informed.

**"Maybe you're realizing I'm right about your aibou,"** Urataros said jokingly.

**"It's not that it's… something else… but I can't tell what…"** Yukitaros responded.

**"Tch… whatever. You'd best remember this, Kame-yaro! I'm your sempai!"** Momotaros declared.

* * *

**The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?**

**Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

***Denliner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

***We then see Den-O walk up to the Denbird in Denliner's engine before the scene changes to a Takeshi and Yoko at the Rider convention before reacting like they heard something and rushed over to a door***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Denbird then inserted his Denliner pass and started up the bike causing some of Denliner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears***

**Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

***Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of the events in Chrono Trigger fall around Takeshi and Yoko***

**Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

***We see the two looking off towards the camera before it switches to Chrono and his friends hanging out before Takeshi and Yoko arrive.***

**Catch the wave!**

***A hand flips an hourglass at the convention upside down***

**Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

***The scene changes to Takeshi and Yoko holding the passes while pointing their fingers into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

***We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot Chrono and his friends fighting to save the world before the image shifts again to Takeshi and Yoko getting ready to execute their henshin***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

***We see the two execute their Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's sword form helmet attach to his plat form face completing his Henshin into sword form, and at the same time, we see Yuki Den-O's helmet attach to her plat form face completeing her henshin into Blizzard form. Then Den-O executes his Ore sanjou pose and Yuki Den-O used a similar pose before they both set up their Full Charge attacks***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

***We see Den-O sword form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade and Yuki Den-O fires a bow from her arrow, which freezes the camera, and is then shattered by Sword Form' finisher.***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

***We see Takeshi and Yoko looking at what appears to be a division of the real world and Chrono's world, while in the sands of time. The two are facing opposite from each-other, holding hands, while a reflections shows their Imagin forms***

**Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

***With a quick shot of Momotaros and Yukitaros, the scene changes to shots of Takeshi's and Yoko's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in a bar with the Ryutaros possessed form and Takataros possessed form tossing the passes to the original Takeshi and Yoko before a shot of Den-O and Yuki Den-O is seen of them getting ready to launch Denbirds into the air***

**Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

***Den-O and Yuki Den-O make the jump before we see the Momotaros, Urataros and Yukitaros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance while Denliner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era***

* * *

After sometime, the group entered the castle, and it looked like any medieval castle the group had seen in books of fairy tales and such.

"Sugoi… it looks like a castle I used to dream of when I was younger…" Yoko said amazed

"Yea… this place looks impressive," Takeshi added before…

"HALT! Who goes there!" they suddenly heard as the three turned to see a couple guards before them, the two holding out their swords at the trio.

"Right… forgot about this part," Yoko said under her breath.

"Tch, check out that hair!" one guard scoffed pointing to Crono's hair before noticing the outfits of Takeshi and Yoko. "And those outfits… not to mention lack of footwear on the lady. Where're you three from? Are you some of Magus's troopers?!"

"Hardly! These kids never would've made the cut! Show us your stamp collection, kids!" the other soldier responded.

"Stamp collection? Really? I don't even collect stamps; you're making that up…" Takeshi groaned. "They are making it up, right?" Takeshi whispered to Yoko.

"Nope, that's the same thing they said in the original game," Yoko whispered back, as she took some book out.

"Har, har! Now beat it, you little shrimps!" the first soldier snapped, threatening them with their swords. Yoko then showed them the book, which had a stamp collection in it.

"Can't you take a joke!" the guard responded before…

"STOP THAT AT ONCE!" they heard another voice call out, making the guards turn around and gasp.

"Queen Leene!" the soliders gasped before kneeling before a very familiar woman… at least familiar to our trio.

"Marle," Yoko whispered, before finally noticing a bit of sand trailing from her right leg.

"Show your manners! These are friends of mine!" the assumed queen instructed the guards.

"But there's something odd about them!" one soldier started to protest, only for him and his partner to get accusing looks from her.

"You refuse to obey my orders?!" she responded.

"Forgive me, my lady! Please enter, Sirs and Madam," the soldier replied as he and his friend allowed Crono, Takeshi, and Yoko to pass, with the queen giggling a little bit.

'Man… she gets all the fun, being called a Vision of Loveliness, and now being a queen here...' Yoko groaned in thought.

Crono, however, looked a little confused as to what was happening. But Takeshi and Yoko just had him follow the queen as well as they walked up to her chambers. However, only a guard noticed some sand dripping off of Yoko.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Are you okay? Why do you have sand dripping from your body?" the guard asked.

Yoko looked down a little confused, and shrugged. "Sorry… I didn't know." she replied.

"...In any case… the queen awaits your arrival," the guard replied, stepping aside for the three to pass.

* * *

"Glad you could keep up," the queen told the trio before looking at the maids in the room, "Please leave us. I need to talk to these individuals"

"Certainly, your Highness!" the maids nodded before leaving as the doors were shut behind them.

"You can stop keeping this fake thing up Marle, it's getting kinda annoying," Yoko informed.

"More annoying then you two flirting with each-other left and right?" Crono said, before Yoko shot a glare at him, and he simply shut up.

"I'm glad you recognized me, Yoko. But for some reason, everybody here calls me Leene," the now revealed Marle told the group before she started pacing. "I'm just relieved you're here! I mean… we barely knew each other, yet I somehow know you'd come for me… Thank you Crono, Takeshi, Yoko..."

Suddenly, the room began to glow a bright green, confusing almost everyone there.

"What's going on?!" Crono gawked.

"S-something's wrong!" Marle gawked.

"Henshin!" both Riders announced.

**=SWORD/BLIZZARD FORM!=**

**"Okay, where's the Imagin?"** Den-O asked, but Yuki Den-O noticed Marle clutching herself in pain.

"W-what's happening?! It feels like… I'm being torn apart!" she grunted before screaming in pain, "Help me, everyone! I'm scared! Please… Crono… Takeshi… Yoko… h-HELP ME!" she yelled as some sand dripped from her, her body glowing at the same time as Crono was about to grab her before… she just vanished, leaving behind a pile of sand.

**"Oh boy…"** Yuki Den-O sighed, before Yukitaros and Momotaros left, returning their partners to normal.

"...Uh… what just happened?" Crono asked, even more confused than before.

Yoko took a moment to think, and remembered what happened next.

"Well… all I can say is… it's bad…" Yoko replied, "We'd best get out of here while we can."

"Why?" the boys asked.

"Just trust me," Yoko responded, grabbing Takeshi by the arm and pulling him out of the room with Crono following them the same way they came up.

* * *

When they got to the bottom of the stairs…

"Crono!" they heard another familiar voice call out when suddenly they saw… Lucca rushing up to them.

"Lucca?!" Crono gasped as Lucca stopped to catch her breath.

"You're okay!... Did you… find the girl?" Lucca asked the three, causing them to look at each other, not sure how to respond at first.

"Yes and no, but we might wanna keep going," Yoko replied, but Crono just assumed she was trying to keep something that needed to be said, so…

"I'm afraid she's gone," Crono told Lucca with a sigh, making his friend gasp.

"GONE?! Whadd'ya mean she's gone?!" Lucca responded before turning around to ponder this. "Hmm… it's just as I thought."

"What do you mean?" Takeshi asked.

"I knew I recognized her!" Lucca told the others before taking another glance at the castle. "And this looks identical to the castle in OUR time! I bet they mistook that girl for her ancestor… You see, she's a member of the royal family in OUR time! She's Princess Nadia!"

"WHAT?!" Crono gasped.

"Would someone care to explain to me what the heck is going on?" Takeshi asked.

"I think we both can explain," Yoko started. "You see, Marle, aka Princess Nadia, is a descendant of Queen Leene!"

"Essentially, Queen Leene has been kidnapped," Lucca added. "As I recall, someone was supposed to have saved her."

"But history has been changed!" Yoko continued. "Marle looks so much like Leene, that they probably called off their search when she appeared here."

"But if the real Queen is killed…" Lucca started again…

"Then there's no more Marle. We kinda know something like that, right Take-kun, remember?" Yoko informed, referring to the episode of Den-O where the secondary Rider was killed in the past and thus ceased to exist.

"Oh yea… wait, let me get this straight… so… the guards were searching for Leene, but they called off the search because they found Marle by mistake. And if the queen's killed, Marle will simply… disappear?!" Takeshi gawked.

"Yes. But there might still be time! If we can save Leene, history as we know it should remain unchanged!" Lucca told the trio. "Something must have happened to the Queen in this era. As a result, Princess Nadia ceases to exist! We have to find the real Queen! Oh, and before I forget, I think I saw something that looked like your armored forms on my way over here."

"What?!" Takeshi and Yoko asked, confused.

"One looked kinda like your helmet as the sword warrior, and the other also looked like your helmet, Yoko, when you were that armored heroine with the bow," Lucca explained.

"Wait… I think I know what this means." Takeshi said with wide smile.

"Oh yea… lead us to where you saw them." Yoko added.

"Uh… okay then…" Lucca nodded as she led the three out of the castle and through the forest. Both Yoko and Takeshi had wide smile.

"What's got you two so happy?" Crono asked.

"Can't say," Yoko said in a sing-songy voice.

"Oookay…"

* * *

After almost ten minutes of walking, Lucca pointed at two trains.

"Here they are. You have any idea what these things are?" Lucca asked Takeshi and Yoko.

"You bet we do," Takeshi nodded as they pulled out their passes.

"I've dreamed of this day," Yoko whispered to Takeshi.

"Ditto," Takeshi nodded, as they walked over to the one that had a front sorta similar to Sword Form's helmet.

"So… is there a way in?" Crono asked before a door opened on the side and they saw someone walk out with a wide smile.

Takeshi and Yoko recognized her right away as it was hard for them to not recognize this girl with the pink bang from her black hair that was tied up into a bun on the back; she also had a white hat with an interesting attire. She had skin-tight black pants with white arrows on them, black sleeves that didn't connect to her white top, revealing her shoulders and shaved armpits, but her feet were covered by red high-heeled shoes with belts around her ankles; she also had red gloves and lots of watches all over her forearms.

"Welcome to DenLiner. Do any of you have a pass or ticket?" she asked. Takeshi and Yoko both smiled, showing their passes.

"We do indeed," Takeshi said.

"What about your two friends behind you?" the girl asked, pointing to Crono and Lucca.

"Oh… they're with us," Takeshi insisted before the girl smiled and led the four inside into the familiar Diner Car setting Takeshi and Yoko saw many many times before. Both Takeshi and Yoko smiled wildly, as sand began to fall from them both.

"Would you like some coffee?" the girl who led the four in asked.

"Sounds good," Crono smiled.

"One question, what's coffee?" Lucca added.

"It's a really tasty drink," Yoko answered.

"Just get us four coffees, please," Takeshi requested.

"Hai," the girl nodded, about to leave when…

**"Some for us, too!"** three familiar voices added, as Crono and Lucca had yet to see the sand at Takeshi's and Yoko's feet, but the two looked and quickly saw them split, remerge, and form the physical forms of Momotaros, Yukitaros, and Urataros.

"So make it seven," Yoko replied. She sat down, and smiled, feeling more like she was at home.

"Now this looks great," Takeshi smiled.

"But… what is this thing?" Crono asked before…

"Denliner," a deep male voice spoke from behind Crono and Lucca, surprising them enough to make them almost scream when they saw an aging Japanese man in a black suit. Yoko and Takeshi smiled widely at seeing him. "The train that travels through time."

"Hello Owner-san," Yoko smiled.

"You know this guy?" Lucca gawked.

"Yep," Yoko smiled wider, as the Owner looked at her and noticed her being barefoot.

"Um… is it a problem if Yoko stays barefoot, Owner-san?" Takeshi asked.

"That is actually not a problem. She is your fellow rider after all," Owner informed.

"Wait… I can only assume he's the owner of this 'train', but… what's his actual name?" Crono asked.

"No one knows," Takeshi admitted.

"It's interesting, anyway Owner-san, we know this is DenLiner and all, but what's that Liner next to this? Cause it's not ZeroLiner, GaohLiner, the Ghost Train, NegaLiner, or even NEWDenLiner," Yoko asked.

"Why that is your time train, Yoko. That is YukiLiner, the time train of Kamen Rider Yuki Den-O," Owner answered. Yoko then jumped up in joy, squealing.

"Whoa, easy, Yoko-chan. No need to get that excited," Takeshi responded before noticing more sand fall off her. "Wait… Yukitaros is already on the train, right?"

Yoko calmed down and took notice of this, looking confused.

**"I think I have an idea,"** Urataros said, as he hopped into Takeshi.

"Nani?" Yoko gawked, while she liked Takeshi when Urataros possessed him, his reasons for doing it this time left her confused.

**"Now dear, I know you snuck into Yoko-chan when no one was looking. Care to take over so I can hear your cute voice?"** U-Takeshi asked. Yoko began to blush, as she heard another voice in her head.

"_**Wow… **__**you sound handsome! Just hang tight, I**__**'**__**m coming out!**__**" **_this second female voice spoke, surprising Yoko. Sand then began to float down off of her, and next thing anyone knew, Yoko's eyes became a bright jade green before her hair was restyled into a much longer ponytail, almost making it look like she had a tail of her own, with a long streak of green in it, next to her violet streak. Her toenails also became that jade color, and she was smiling with a bit of jade lipstick.

"Another one?!" Crono gawked.

"Huh?" Lucca responded, confused as Crono explained to her what he knew about the Imagin.

**"Wow… I was right, you are handsome,"** the new Imagin spoke.

**"And you look simply stunning,"** U-Takeshi smiled, placing his hand on I-Yoko's cheek.

**"Who are you?"** Yukitaros demanded.

**"Hey, easy girl. I haven't exactly been given a name; you know we Imagin don't remember our original names,"** I-Yoko giggled.

**"So where did you come from?"** U-Takeshi asked.

**"I popped into Yoko here just before you three went into the forest to look for that girl they mistook for the queen,"** I-Yoko answered. **"Some specifics, when Yoko came close to drowning."**

"_Please stop talking about that! I__'__m terrified enough having told those who know about it as it is right now,__" _Yoko spoke to the Imagin possessing her.

**"Sorry,"** I-Yoko replied, as she stepped out of Denliner. **"Heading over to my Liner."**

**"Not without me, you're not!"** Yukitaros responded, following her.

"Might as well join her," Lucca shrugged as she, Crono, and Takeshi left, Urataros remaining on DenLiner.

* * *

Inside the train that was Yoko's, the dining room looked much more elegant with the walls painted violet, and the furniture being much more decorative. The Imagin then left Yoko, as she looked around the place. The new Imagin looked took on the appearance of an anthropomorphic dolphin girl, and had jade armor that is obviously designed for swimming.

"So you're the new girl, huh?" Yoko asked, seeing this Dolphin Imagin giggling.

**"Hai,"** she smiled as Yukitaros looked at her, obviously annoyed.

"So… what're you gonna call her, Yoko?" Takeshi asked.

"Echotaros," Yoko answered.

**"Echotaros?"** the newly dubbed Dolphin Imagin gawked as Yukitaros chuckled a bit before someone walked in. This person was male, wearing a silver top with black pants, a violet cap, and a violet apron.

"Welcome to YukiLiner minna. I'll be your waiter, Kota," the man smiled. "Can I get you anything today?" he said with a smile.

"Oh, I'll have a coffee," Yoko said.

"Right away. Oh! And while you're waiting, the Owner here said she'd like to meet with you," Kota informed.

"This Liner's Owner, okay," Yoko said, as someone walked in.

"Nani?!" Takeshi gawked, seeing this girl looked a lot like another girl from the show the Imagin and all the people Denliner were from; she had a black skirt, a white shirt with puffy shoulders, and she was actually barefoot.

"Ah, Yuki Den-O. Pleased to meet you," the girl smiled.

"Same here," Yoko smiled. "So, I see you like that style too," she pointed out, referring to the Owner of Yukiliner being barefoot.

"Yes, not everyone's against this concept," Yukiliner's Owner smled before looking at Kota. "Kota-san? My usual sushi please."

"Right away, ma'am," Kota nodded as he finished pouring the coffee and then pulled out some fish to begin preparing it for sushi.

"Sushi… sounds good," Takeshi admitted; it was his favorite food.

Yoko giggled at this. "This liner looks beautiful Owner-chan," Yoko smiled.

"It should. You did come up with this idea yourself, did you not?" the Owner asked, kinda surprising Yoko, she then took out a sketchpad, which belonged to Yoko, and it showed various drawings of the inside of the Liner.

"You designed this place, Yoko?" Takeshi gawked, seeing the images looked almost exactly like the liner, from the outside and various cars, to the inside and each of the crew members.

"Heh… so I did," Yoko giggled, turning to the next page before gasping. "Take-kun… you might wanna… see this."

"What? What is it?" Takeshi asked looking at the page she pointed to. And it showed pictures of Yukitaros and Echotaros. "Nani?! Okay… I knew you were a huge fan of the show, you customized your belt with the sounds, and now even designed this new liner, but… even the Imagin you're paired with were designed by you?"

"Uh… apparently. I don't remember drawing these…" Yoko admitted.

"Wow… weird…"

Yoko gave a light giggle, before she began to feel the carpeted ground, simply enjoying the feel of it. "Feels so good," Yoko said.

"We kinda have something to do Yoko…" Takeshi reminded her.

"Oh shoot!" Yoko replied. "We really need to get going, sorry Owner-chan."

"It's okay. As Riders, you and Den-O have important work to do, too. Good luck Den-O, Yuki Den-O," Owner-chan told her before the group of heroes left the train to continue their search for the queen.

"So where do we go?" Takeshi asked.

"Well… I admit, I heard some people say something odd was going down at the Cathedral," Lucca answered.

"Okay, luckily, I know the way there." Yoko admitted, snapping her fingers, and sure enough, Yuki-DenBird zoomed up to her.

"Hey, how were you able to get that here so fast?" Crono asked as Takeshi did the same to summon up DenBird.

"Trust us, hard to explain, ikuzo." Yoko said, putting on a helmet as Takeshi did the same.

"Climb aboard you two, this is much faster than walking," Takeshi added as Lucca hopped onto DenBird, and Crono hopped onto the Yuki-DenBird.

* * *

The two then zoomed off, going past a small section of forest before stopping outside the cathedral in question.

"Wow, this place sure looks old," Crono admitted.

"I'll say, but it's our best lead, so let's check it out," Takeshi replied as he and Yoko placed their helmets on their bikes, and the four entered the cathedral, a little wary despite what looked like normal nuns.

"Come on, we've got work to do," Yoko told them as they approached the altar.

"Yoko, what's going on here?" Takeshi asked in a whisper.

"If I remember right, these nuns aren't what they say they are," Yoko whispered back as they approached the nun closest to the altar. Yoko had her pass in her pocket, ready to take it out.

"Oh dear! It looks like you could use some food and a place to… rest!" the nun replied, but then Crono saw something close to the altar and walked over, waving at the others.

"What did you find?" Lucca asked Crono.

"Not sure…" Crono shrugged picking up the item and handing it to Lucca.

"A hair pin," Lucca noticed before recognizing something, a particular symbol that was like the one on Marle's pendant. "That's Guardia's royal crest!"

Suddenly, the organ music that was playing the entire time stopped as the nuns gathered around the four heroes.

"Something's happening," Takeshi noticed.

"You're right Take-kun," Yoko replied.

Suddenly, the nuns ignited into blue flames before they transformed into monster girls with snake-like teeth, tongues, and even a snake's body in place of their human lower bodies.

"Great, Naga-ettes…" Yoko groaned, readying her pass. "Good plan, Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

**=ROD/BLIZZARD FORM!=**

**"Interesting… some girls who wish to be reeled in,"** Den-O noted as he and Yuki Den-O prepared their Dengashers as the monsters prepared to charge at them. **"But… you're not my type,"** Den-O finished towards the Naga-ettes, his staff elongating to stab them, and force them off.

**"Ore-tachi… sanjou!"** Yuki Den-O shouted, firing arrows with a quick pace.

Crono and Lucca didn't let up either as they used their own tactics, Crono with his sword, and Lucca with her own fists managed to attack the monsters in question.

However, the enemies easily began to overpower Yuki Den-O, sending her to the ground.

**"Yukitaros! Yoko!**" Den-O gasped.

**"I'm okay!"** Yuki Den-O responded.

"_**May I step in?**__**"**_

"_Echotaros?" _Yoko gawked.

**"Fine… go for it."** Yuki Den-O sighed, pressing the jade button, which caused a wave crashing sort of tune to play.

**=SONIC FORM!=**

The snowflake mask vanished as the armor rotated like Den-O's, but when the gold side opened up, it showed jade armor themed after water and even dolphins instead of a turtle before snapping on. Then, what looked like a Dolphin rode in on Yuki Den-O's helmet before it shifted, forming a jade dolphin fin at the top, a visor shaped like a dolphin's tail fin, or fluke, and the form also had a dolphin finss along the arms and legs.

"Whoa!" Crono gawked.

"She changed?" Lucca added, equally surprised.

**"Sugei…"** Den-O added in equal surprise.

**"Mind if I… play with you?"** Yuki Den-O giggled before she took the Yuki-Dengasher bow and reconnected it into the form of a boomerang. Yuki Den-O wasted no time, and tossed the boomerang, sending all of the foes away.

"Wow!" Lucca gawked as Crono's jaw went slack.

**"I don't waste time. So, let's end this, and get the real queen back!"** Yuki Den-O said, taking out her pass.

**=HEART CHARGE!=**

As her boomerang charged with jade-colored electricity, Yuki Den-O stood still before throwing it, and the boomerang hit every enemy around 100 times or so each. She caught it, and then they all were destroyed with ease. **"So, are you impressed Ura-kun?"** Yuki Den-O asked.

**"Indeed I am,"** Den-O nodded, the Imagin smiling under the helmet.

**"Arigato. Alrighty, now then let's get going. Not sure how much longer we have to do this,"** Yuki Den-O shouted, as she began to go on ahead.

"Wait a minute! We didn't finish in here yet!" Crono shouted, seeing Yuki Den-O was trying to leave the Cathedral.

"Still, that was close!" Lucca panted.

Then, just when it was safe, Den-O and Yuki Den-O saw a blue flame pop up from behind Lucca.

"LOOK OUT!" they shouted, but they were too late as a Naga-ette appeared and knocked Lucca down, and when the monster looked like it would actually kill her, some human-sized bipedal frog jumped in and attacked the Naga-ette with this huge broadsword, killing the monster with one blow.

"Lower thine guard, and thou'rt allowing the enemy in," the frog spoke before turning to Crono, Lucca, and the riders, who were all a bit confused. "Thou'rt here to save the Queen?"

**"Yep."** Yuki Den-O nodded.

**"Why yes we are, my good man… er… frog?"** Den-O replied, still a bit stumped.

"The lair is deep within. Will thee accompany me?" the frog asked.

Before the others could answer, Lucca just gasped by what the heck the being before them was.

"A… a FROG?!" she gasped. "Crono, guys, it's a talking FROG! I hate frogs!"

**"Ura-kun, let's just go on without them."** Yuki Den-O said.

**"Not now, Echo-chan. Let's hear this frog out,"** Den-O insisted.

"My guise doth no incur thy trust…" the frog sighed about to leave, "Very well, do as thee please. But I shall save the Queen."

"Wait!" Lucca responded before the frog even got past the pews. "You don't seem like a bad… uh, person-frog-thing… I mean… guys, what should we do?"

"Let's just go with the frog," Crono told them.

**"I agree. He has more knowledge of the enemies in this time than we do. It'd be best if we have some sort of ally here. Right, Echo-chan?"** Den-O replied.

**"Yes, it would be a very good thing Ura-kun,"** Yuki Den-O nodded.

"I guess I'll just have to handle it! I mean… deal with… him!" Lucca sighed before turning to the frog. "What's your name?"

"...To be honest, it has been so long since I remembered my true name… so… Frog will do," the frog told the group.

"All right… Nice to meet you Frog," Lucca replied.

"Mayhap a hidden door lurks nigh? Let us search the environs," Frog suggested.

**"What did he say?"** Yuki Den-O whispered to Den-O.

**"He meant there could be a trap door around here, so let's search the cathedral,"** Den-O explained, as the two Rider undid their Terminal Buckles, reverting to their true human forms as the Imagin hid inside of their partners.

"Okay, we'd better get searching," Takeshi figured.

"I got an idea," Yoko replied, walking over to the organ, and seeing a particular sheet of music before playing the song on it, which caused a door to be revealed on the other side of the building.

"Whoa! Yoko, when'd you learn to play the organ?" Takeshi gawked.

"My dad made my learn the piano… and organ's not too different..." Yoko responded.

"Oh… let me guess, no fun?"

"Not really…" Yoko sighed.

"Hey, at least it helped us out," Crono replied as they walked up to the door.

"So Yoko, can this guy be trusted?" Takeshi asked in a whisper.

"Yea, last I checked, he's a human knight who got cursed to be stuck in that form," Yoko whispered.

"Wow…" Takeshi responded.

"You know, I was amazed to find that out Take-kun." Yoko informed.

"Really? Wow. After seeing I showed you Den-O, I thought nothing surprised you before or after with the exception of the bikes," Takeshi noted.

"I was nine," Yoko informed.

"...Oh…" Takeshi responded before the group continued walking around the place under the cathedral, and they kept walking before coming across something in a seemingly normal room.

"What's this?" Crono wondered.

"The secret Naga-ette Bromide," Frog explained, but before more could be said, some yellow monster in blue armor charged in.

"Hey everyone! Humans!" he shouted causing two others like him to jump in as our heroes turned around, ready to counter.

"They're after the Bromide!" the second realized.

"Get them!" the third shouted.

"Geez… this'll take longer than I thought," Takeshi sighed.

* * *

_**Jikai, Den-O Trigger!**_

Frog: Nothing is what it appears to be when it comes to these ruffians.

Yoko: Suppose that makes sense.

**U-Takeshi: Yoko-chan, look out!**

Yoko: Thanks…

Crono: We gotta keep going!

Lucca: What the heck?

?: You won't be getting out of here alive!

**Den-O Sword: And you won't be beating us that easily!**

**Yuki Den-O Sonic: Here we go!**

Crono: Queen Leene!

* * *

***Red Buster jumps out of his card before scenes from Super Sentai Dice-O's latest chapter appear on screen***

**Red Buster: A new Imagin for Yoko, sounds like fun, but I hope you guys can find the Queen and get Marle back in time.**

***Den-O lands slashing at the screen with his Dengasher as scenes from this chapter of Den-O Trigger show up.***

**Den-O: You should be lucky having gotten Kota back on your side. But it sounds like things are going to get crazier from here on out.**

***Cast of Super Sentai & Den-O Trigger jump down before waving at the audience.***

**Kai, Red Buster, Den-O, & Crono: SUPER HERO TIME! Tune in next time for more!**

* * *

**Pikatwig: And another chapter is finished.**

**KKD: Things are just getting more and more hectic around here. Pardon me if we both sound surprised, but unlike a lot of people who may have more knowledge on the game, I've only seen/heard of it via a fanfiction before checking YouTube and getting the game on my phone, so we're all learning things regarding Chrono Trigger as we go through the game.**

**Pikatwig: Heck, one of our OCs in universe knows more than us.**

**KKD: And when that's the case, you KNOW something's up.**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, favorite part?**

**KKD: This is a tricky one, but… oh, who am I kidding, I liked it when our groups got to see Denliner, the crew from the show, and our OC liner and crew for Yuki Den-O.**

**Pikatwig: Yea that was really cool. Favorite part for me… likely the same. Alrighty, end it off. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


End file.
